Uma Linda Mulher
by caroloveles
Summary: Baseado não totalmente no filme " Uma Linda Mulher " . Santana é uma rica mulher empreendedora que acredita orgulhosamente na palavra "rotina", leva o seu trabalho como unico motivo para viver e não liga para as pessoas a sua volta, até que ela perde-se literalmete ao dirigir em uma certa noite, e pede ajuda a uma garota estranha na rua, e toda a sua vida se vira de ponta cabeça.
1. 1 – Você sabe onde fica?

1 Parte – Você sabe onde fica?

Era mais uma daquelas festas chatas onde pessoas que eu não conheço sorriam e conversavam comigo como se fossemos íntimos. Claro que eu sei que é tudo falsidade, pois definitivamente todos aqui estavam atrás do meu dinheiro e da minha fama, afinal, eu mais uma vez tinha conquistado uma luta judicial em cima de uma empresa falida. E cá estou eu agora cercada de pessoas em uma festa que eu mesmo não sabia quem tinha planejado, a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu queria sair daqui e logo.

Andando pelo grande salão em busca da saída mais próxima fui abordada por minha ex-mulher:

_- Santana? Como vai você? Ahh parabéns pela vitoria!_

_- Oh! Oi Quinn ! Obrigada! Linda como sempre vejo!_

_- E você como sempre conquistadora!_

_- Nem tanto, afinal não consegui fazer você continuar casada comigo!_

_- Você é casada com o seu trabalho Santana! Eu tinha que marcar hora com sua secretaria pra te ver!_

_- Ohh, minha secretária também me abandonou falando nisso!_

_- Sua secretaria esta de licença matrimonial Santana! Ela se casou comigo!Inclusive ela esta presente aqui hoje!_

_- O-o que? Você se casou com Rachell Berry? _

_- Sim, todos esses anos falando com ela pra tentar chegar a você, meio que nos uniu!_

_- Oh Quinn, fico feliz! Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo! Mas eu meio que preciso ir agora se você não se importa!_

_- Obrigada San, um dia você vai encontrar a sua felicidade também!_

Tenho a impressão que Quinn me falou alguma coisa após me despedir, mas eu estava ficando meio sufocada de continuar naquela festa. Fico feliz que Quinn tenha encontrado alguém pra preencher seu coração, mesmo que seja com Rachell Irritante Berry, que apesar de fazer bem o seu trabalho, consegue me estressar alem do normal andando atrás de mim passando recados dos quais eu não quero saber.

Ao chegar na porta, logo avistei Joe, meu motorista particular, e andei em direção a ele pra podermos logo dar o fora daqui, mas ao em aproximar percebi que a minha limusine estava presa entre vários carros, sendo impossível de sair do local, e Joe me fez um aceno de desculpas. Revirei os olhos e olhei em todas as direções pensando em como eu poderia ir embora daquele lugar, ate que ouvi meu advogado Sebastian gritar meu nome me fazendo amaldiçoar em pensamento.

_- Hey Santana, aonde você pensa que esta indo? _

_- Não é da sua conta Sebastian, você é meu advogado, não minha mãe!_

_- Ah, vamos la San, eu preparei toda essa festa pra você e pela nossa vitoria e você simplesmente esta indo embora? E outra, adivinha quem esta lá dentro? Quinn sua ex-mulher que tenho certeza que ainda te ama!_

_- Não ela não me ama, pois ela esta se casou com a minha secretaria, pois parece que ela era a única que dava atenção na minha ausência._

_- Quinn se casou com a esquisita Rachell Berry? _

_- Sim Sebastian, pois eu não tenho tempo o suficiente pra ter uma mulher, somente meu trabalho,por isso estou voltando para o Hotel, pois amanha eu começarei a pressionar Burt Hummel pessoalmente. _

_- Hummel não tem como manter aquela rede de carros sozinho Santana, nós já ganhamos essa causa também! Venha, vamos aproveitar a noite!_

_- Esse carro é seu Sebastian? É um Camaro certo?_

_- Comprado com o excelente bônus que você me paga semanalmete? Sim é meu por que?_

_- Me de as chaves?_

_- O-o que? Não, não, não ... você não esta pensando em .._

_- Me de as chaves Sebastian, não vou repetir!_

_- Mas Santana, este carro não é automático, você alguma vez já dirigiu um carro manual?_

_- Obrigada, aproveite a festa Sebastian!_

Assim que peguei a chave da mão de Sebastian, me arrependi profundamente, pois realmente eu não sei dirigir carro manual, porem eu não podia ficar neste lugar nem mais um minuto. Dei a partida e acelerei causando as pessoas que estavam por perto pular assustadas com o barulho de algo quebrando que o carro fez. Olhei no retrovisor e pude ver o olhar de choque de Sebastian e Joe tentando esconder um sorriso ao assistir a cena.

Acelerei o máximo que pude pra sair daquele lugar, mas o carro fazia mais barulho do que andava e me perguntei se eu teria que trocar alguma marcha pra ele andar mais rápido.

Quando cheguei na avenida principal, pela primeira vez percebi que eu não tinha noção de onde estava e em qual direção ficava o Hotel em que eu me hospedaria nesta cidade, então arrisquei uma troca de marcha que fez um alto barulho de ferro arranhando e segui no sentido a uma placa que estava escrito avenida Brasil, mas não tive muita certeza, pois estava escuro e me perguntei onde era o botão que acendia os faróis deste carro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Pó, pó, pó, pó, pó, a galinha pintadinha ... e o galo carijó ..._

_- Ohh só mais um pouco ..._

_- A galinha usa saia e o galo paletó ... _

_- Okeyy to levantando já!_

Eu amava o DVD da Galinha Pintadinha, mas desde que coloquei como toque do meu despertador eu comecei a ficar com raiva. Abri os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, pois eu ainda estava morrendo de sono, meu turno no dia anterior tinha sido exaustivo e parecia que eu não tinha dormido por séculos. Olhei o relógio e já era quase 20:30 e amaldiçoei em voz alta, pois mais uma vez iria me atrasar pro trabalho. Levantei da cama e resolvi tomar um banho rápido, mas antes passei pela cozinha e peguei um pedaço de pizza que eu tinha certeza que já tinha uma semana que estava la. Saindo do banho, separei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, era um shorts curto de couro preto e uma blusinha roxa tomara que caia que estava meio desbotada, mas a noite eu acho que ninguém repararia. Calcei minhas botas pretas que iam ate a coxa, mas na hora que puxei o zíper ele enroscou e quebrou com a força que fiz tentando move-lo.

_- Merda! _

Olhei em volta do apartamento vendo se achava algo que pudesse prender a bota e encontrei um pequeno alfinete estilo aqueles que prendia fralda de neném e o usei para a bota não abrir enquanto eu andava. Me olhei no espelho, coloquei minha peruca, passei um brilho labial e perfume, pronta pra começar mais uma noite ate que ouvi a voz do zelador do lado de fora do apartamento.

_- Hoje ninguém entra e ninguém sai deste prédio se não pagar o aluguel em dia!_

Graças a Deus eu tinha feito hora extra e conseguido o dinheiro do aluguel este mês, assim caminhei ate o meu esconderijo pra pegar o dinheiro. Assim que levantei a caixa de água do vaso sanitário, meu coração começou a bater em pânico ao ver que a caixinha de lata com desenho dos ursinhos gummi estava vazia e o que mais me deixou mal era saber quem tinha pego.

_- Sugar! _

Comecei a andar em pânico dentro do apartamento pensando numa forma de sair sem que o zelador me visse e a única alternativa era a janela. Cuspi meu chiclete na pia e caminhei ate a janela analisando a altura e as conseqüências que causaria se eu caísse, e cheguei a conclusão que ser expulsa do apartamento seria mais doloroso que cair e quebrar alguns ossos.

Pulei a janela e comecei a andar pelo para-peito, indo em direção ao muro do prédio ao lado que por uma graça divina estava em reforma e havia uma escada que dava acesso a rua. Agradeci mentalmente por ter feito aulas de dança na infância e ter uma ótima forma, pois quase não tive dificuldade pra me equilibrar pelo muro e chegar à escada. Assim que senti meus pés no chão caminhei rapidamente em direção ao ponto de ônibus, pois já era 21:10.

_- Olha quem resolveu dar o ar da graça!_

_- Sugar? O que você fez com o dinheiro do aluguel?_

_- Ah Brittany, eu peguei emprestado mas eu juro que irei devolver!_

_- É isso ai ruivinha, ela vai devolver pra você assim que ela pagar a divida com o Tio Rory aqui!_

_- Tio Rory? Eu não sabia que você tinha um Tio Sugar ?_

_- Ele não é meu tio Brittany, ele é ... oh vamos lá, venha que estamos atrasadas já! _

_- Ruivinha, você pode pagar a divida dela com o Tio Rory aqui se você quiser, pegue meu numero de telefone com Sugar!_

Eu não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, somente que eu estava sendo arrastada por sugar para o ponto onde ficamos todas a noites, deixando o Tio dela pra trás falando sozinho.

_- Sugar, o zelador disse que ninguém entra e ninguém sai se não estiver com o aluguel em dia!_

_- Aquele zelador não pode mandar ninguém fazer nada se ele mesmo não paga as dividas dele Brittany, então relaxa. E outra, hoje eu estou sentindo que iremos encontrar um cliente perfeito e teremos dinheiro suficiente pra rasgar na cara daquele nojento._

_- Mas e quanto ao Rory, você deve pra ele? Sugar, os clientes não andam aparecendo tanto, não podemos garantir pagar todas as dividas!_

_- Brittany, não se preocupe, eu cuido de Rory e você cuida do nosso aluguel, e por falar nisso olha o carrão que esta virando a esquina!_

_- Esse cara deve estar perdido, ou o carro é roubado, ele nem ligou os faróis._

Sugar e eu ainda ficamos observando o Camaro quando ele passou por nos e deu uma freiada brusca quase em frente ao local que estávamos paradas. Eu me perguntei qual era o problema do cara que estava dirigindo, pois tinha certeza que se ele ficasse mudando as marchas daquele jeito a lataria do carro em breve iria desabar ficando somente nas rodas.

_- Vai la garota, esse é o seu homem de sorte!_

_- Eu ainda acho que ele esta perdido!_

_- Escuta Brittany, quando você chegou aqui e nos encontramos naquele bar, você estava cheia de sonhos e vontades, e aqui, agora, naquele carro, é que eles irão se realizar, então agarre!_

_- Ok ... Como estou?_

_- Linda como sempre!_

Respirei fundo, cuspi meu chiclete e caminhei em direção ao Camaro, não tendo certeza se o meu destino estaria ali, mas pelo menos uma parte do meu aluguel eu poderia conseguir em uma noite. Ao me aproximar do carro notei que o cara ainda lutava com as marchar e ao me abaixar e olhar pelo vidro do passageiro notei que era uma mulher no volante e sorri ao ouvir ela falar palavras em outra língua, mas que pareciam ser maldiçoes. A mulher ainda não tinha percebido a minha presença então resolvi dar o primeiro passo.

_- Posso fazer algo por você linda? _

A mulher demorou um pouco a me responder, e tenho certeza que ela estava chocada com meus seios a mostra por cima do top.

_- Você sabe onde fica o Hotel ____Renaissance__?_

Não sei de onde essa mulher tinha surgido, mas pelo menos eu poderia ter alguma informação de onde eu estava, mas fiquei sem palavras ao ver que ela estava semi nua apoiada na janela do carro.

_- Sim eu sei onde fica, mas custara R$ 50,00 esta informação!_

Eu me senti mal por cobrar uma informação, mas eu precisava voltar a juntar dinheiro, e essa mulher parecia ter dinheiro e não alguém que estava prestes a ser despejada.

_- O- o que? R$ 50,00 por uma informação ruiva? Voce esta louca?_

Essa mulher estava ficando louca? Em que mundo estamos que uma informação vale R$ 50,00 ? Não que eu não tenha dinheiro, mas é muito abuso.

_- Sim eu estou louca, mas eu não estou perdida, então ... _

Resolvi ser sincera com ela, já que eu realmente me achei louca por cobrar, mas afinal eu não estava perdida, e sim ela estava.

_- Não, muito obrigada, tenho certeza que irei achar meu caminho! _

Falei determinada, mas algo no olhar dessa mulher me fez querer voltar atrás e aceitar a informação.

_- Okey, Boa sorte! _

Me afastei lentamente do carro e logo um aperto dentro do meu peito me machucou, eu senti que devia ter ajudado a mulher. Caminhei devagar abrindo outro chiclete, ate que ouvi a voz rouca de dentro do carro me chamando e abri um sorriso.

_- Ei ruivinha, okey, eu aceito a informação!_

O que diabos eu estou fazendo? Chamando ela de novo pra pedir informação? Vi pelo retrovisor ela se aproximando do carro dando saltinhos como se fosse criança e tentei esconder um sorriso. Peguei minha carteira e só tinha nota de R$ 100,00.

_- Você tem troco pra R$ 100,00 ?_

Falei olhando nos olhos da ruiva e vi pela primeira vez que eles eram azuis.

_- Por R$ 100,00 eu mesmo te levo la linda!_

Peguei rapidamente a nota da mão da mulher e entrei no carro, me sentando ao lado dela e colocando o cinto de segurança, mas tive certeza que ela não estava esperando por isso, pois ela ainda ficou um tempo me olhando chocada, com a boca meio aberta como se quisesse me dizer algo.

/

N/A: Yeyyy pessoal ... Eu voltei, atrasada com a entrega desse capitulo, mas voltei rsrs

Espero que esteja bom pra um primeiro capitulo rs e que gostem, assim eu me animo pra continuar =D

Lembrando também que eu não abandonei a Fic The Blue Lagoon, e sim irei fazer uma sequencia com elas saindo da ilha.

Beijos a todos e se quiserem me pg algo, criticar, elogiar kkk .. já sabem ( TUMBLR nanaysominharivera )

E agora tb estou com um INSTAGRAM dedicado a Brittana ... sigam-me caroloveless


	2. 2 - Você é uma advogada?

2 – Você é uma advogada?

Tentei dizer alguma coisa pra ruiva sentada ao meu lado, mas pelos poucos minutos que eu a conhecia, alguma coisa já me dizia que seria difícil contrariá-la, então deixei passar e novamente tentei dirigir esse carro horrível e olhando pra ruiva de canto de olho que parecia estar encantada com o carro:

_- Hey, você sabia que a sua caixa de cambio caiu e acabou de fazer o carro de trás quase ter um acidente?_

Tentei fazer uma piada pra ver se a mulher ficaria menos tensa ao tentar dirigir essa maquina. Me pergunto porque ela te um carro desse se nem ao menos parece que ela sabe dirigir.

_- Eu não estou muito acostumada a dirigir carro manual!_

Eu falei meio impaciente e rolei os olhos mais uma vez numa tentativa frustrada de trocar a marcha.

_- Você tem que pisar na embreagem antes de trocar, que é aquele ultimo pedal da esquerda caso você não saiba!_

Eu já estava começando a ficar com medo de andar de carro com essa mulher, então resolvi dar alguma dica de como dirigir, sentindo ela ficar tensa quando apoiei meu braço em sua perna nua, já que ela estava de saia, ao mostrar o pedal da embreagem.

_- Você parece entender bem de carros!_

Tentei não falar muito e não demosntrar que o toque dela em minha perna me deixou nervosa.

_- E você parece não entender nada! Esse carro é seu?_

Sim definitivamente meu toque a deixou nervosa.

_- Não, não e meu!_

Respondi irritada em mais uma tentativa errada de trocar a marcha e pisar na embreagem.

_- Ele é roubado! Eu sabia!_

Eu afirmei pra mulher que de repente entrou em estado de choque e parou de prestar atenção na rua a frente.

_- O-O que? Não claro que não é roubado, por que você acha que eu roubaria um carro?_

O que essa mulher pensa que eu sou? Uma bandida? Tudo bem que eu sou má a maior parte do tempo, mas eu não roubo carros, e porque diabos ela entrou aqui se ela pensa que eu sou uma ladra?

_- Ah eu não sei, você disse que não esta acostumada a dirigir esses carros e ele não é seu, então eu só imaginei ..._

Eu estava sendo sincera.

_- Na verdade o meu primeiro carro foi uma limusine, com meu próprio motorista!_

Por que eu estou dando satisfação? Tudo bem que essa ruiva parece ser sincera, mas eu não costumo falar da minha vida.

_- Ah você é uma advogada, eu sabia!_

Eu rodei a mão no ar e vibrei vitória, ela só podia ser uma advogada pra ter um motorista particular.

_- Você tem ótimas teorias ... como é o seu nome? _

Não pude deixar de rir na pequena demonstração de achar que sua teoria estava certa, essa menina me fazia rir e eu nem sabia o nome dela ainda.

_- Como você quer me chamar?_

E mais uma vez me senti mal em falar desse jeito com ela, mas por um momento essa mulher me fez esquecer que estou aqui a trabalho, nos não somos amigas, então eu tenho que manter a minha atuação.

_- Você esta brincando comigo não é?_

Eu respondi revirando os olhos para ela, parecia que ela tinha se transformado em outra pessoa ao me perguntar que nome eu queria chamá-la e por um momento me esqueci que esse era o seu trabalho.

_- Brittany, meu nome é Brittany!_

Algo sobre ela me faz querer dizer sempre a verdade.

_- Brittany hein? Então Brittany, você já dirigiu um Camaro antes?_

Brittany, Brittany, porque eu to repetindo o nome dela em minha mente, enfim, eu quero chegar logo ao Hotel e me livrar deste carro.

_- Não, nunca porque? _

Eu não sabia o que essa mulher tinha em mente, e por um momento parei de pensar quando de repente ela parou o carro bruscamente e me olhou fazendo eu me perder na covinha que aparece em sua bochecha quando ela sorriu.

_- Pois então essa será a sua primeira vez! Wanky !_

O que há de errado comigo? Oferecendo o carro pra uma estranha dirigir e fazendo piadas de sexo que só eu entendo. Desci do carro revirando os olhos e atravessei para o lado do passageiro para poder abrir a porta para Brittany trocar de lugar comigo, afinal eu posso ser má o tempo todo, mas eu ainda sei como ser educada, porem me surpreendi ao ver que ela já tinha pulado para o outro banco e já me observava com um sorriso enorme no rosto que eu tive certeza que me fez corar.

_- Se prepara linda, pois eu vou te levar para o melhor passeio da sua vida!_

Algum tipo de adrenalina passava pelo meu corpo agora, eu não sei dizer se pelo fato dessa mulher confiar em mim ao ponto de dirigir o carro ou por dirigir o próprio carro. Ah vamos la? Estamos falando de um Camaro!

_- Brittany só tenha cuidado, pois esse carro não é m ..._

Tentei terminar a frase, mas antes que eu pudesse colocar o cinto de segurança, Brittany já acelerava pelas ruas da cidade sem nenhuma dificuldade me deixando de boca aberta e ao mesmo tempo meu corpo começou a sentir quente ao ver de canto de olho como ela tinha facilidade em coordenar as marchas, o volante, o acelerador e minha mente começou a supor coisas inapropriadas que ela poderia fazer com o corpo em outras ocasiões.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo linda, relaxa!

Dei uma pequena piscadela e passei a mao carinhosamente em sua coxa esquerda tentando acalma-l, mas acho que ela ficou mais tensa ainda e se ela não tivesse a pele cor de caramelo eu teria certeza que ela estava corando.

_- E-então Brittany? Onde você aprendeu tanto sobre carros?_

Tentei me concentrar em algo que não fosse a mão de Brittany em minha perna e tentei achar algum assunto. Eu estou começando a me render a Brittany, e porque raios eu toda hora tenho que ficar repetindo o nome dela em minha mente?

_- Eu transei com toda a turma do colegial na escola!_

Respondi tentando fazer uma piada pra deixá-la menos tensa, mas acho que escolhi a frase errada pois o rosto dela se transformou numa carranca enorme, e por um momento achei que ela ia me bater ou me colocar pra fora do carro, então achei melhor concertar.

_- Estou brincando, relaxa! Meu avô tinha uma oficina mecânica, então Omo eu era a única neta ele me deixava ajudar e me ensinava a dirigir os carros dos clientes._

O rosto dela suavizou, mas ela ainda procurava em meus olhos pra saber se era verdade. Perguntei-me o motivo dela ficar brava caso eu tivesse mesmo transado com todo mundo na escola.

_- Acredito que os clientes não sabiam que você usava os carros de cobaia! Mas tenho certeza que eles não achariam tão ruim!_

Me pergunto se colocaram alguma coisa em minha bebida naquela maldita festa, pois eu não estou no meu normal. Primeiro eu sou legal com uma estranha, depois deixo a estranha dirigir o carro do meu advogado, depois fico brava sem motivos por imaginar a estranha transando com todos os meninos de sua escola, e cá agora estou eu de novo sendo legal com a estranha.

_- Bem, bem, bem! Hotel Renaissance a sua esquerda!_

Me senti um pouco mal ao chegar onde a mulher ao meu lado estava hospedada. Eu sei que conheço ela por pouco mais de uma hora, mas algo dentro de mim diz que eu quero ficar com ela pro resto da minha vida. Ela deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça olhando a entrada do Hotel ao seu lado e saiu do carro, me fazendo seguir seu movimento.

_- Então!_

_- Então! _

Ficou um silencio estranho, mas eu não sabia o que falar, mas eu também sabia que eu não queria que Brittany fosse embora, então ela quebrou o silencio.

_- Eu acho que devo voltar ao trabalho!_

Eu não queria de verdade voltar ao trabalho, eu queria ficar aqui e olhar pra ela a noite toda, mas o silencio estava me assustando, eu não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada pela minha presença.

_- Ok, você quer que eu peça a Joe pra te levar de volta?_

Que merda eu estou fazendo? Afastando ela de você? Por que não a convida pra ficar, afinal ela trabalha com isso.

_- Oh não obrigada, eu pego um taxi, mas obrigada!_

Eu respondi chateada, serio mesmo que ela queria me oferecer o motorista pra em levar? Apesar que não faria sentido ela me acompanhar sendo que ela estava perdida ate um momento atrás.

_- Ok!_

_- Ok!_

_- Tchau!_

_-Tchau!_

Senti um pequeno impulso de abraçar Brittany, mas ela assim que se despediu virou e caminhou sentido a um ponto de ônibus. Então eu suspirei e caminhei em direção a entrada do hotel me deparando com o olhar de Joe que balançava a cabeça negativamente como se me dizendo pra fazer o que eu sentia que deveria fazer. Então parei meus passos e virei tentando ver se ainda encontrava Brittany próximo e sorri ao ver que ela estava sentada no banco do ponto de ônibus abrindo uma embalagem de chiclete.

_- Estúpida Brittany, você e estúpida!_

Eu me xingava em voz alta. Claro que ela queria abraçar você, ela é educada, ela queria agradecer a ajuda e o que você fez? Virou-se e saiu andando como uma louca.

_- Você não ia de taxi? _

Meu coração aqueceu novamente ao sentir os olhos azuis em mim, mesmo que tenha sido um olhar de surpresa por me ver, mas me fez sentir completa.

_- Prefiro andar de ônibus! _

Foi uma resposta sincera, eu realmente gosto de andar de ônibus, mas eu não sabia se seria uma boa idéia responder que eu preferira andar de carro com ela.

- Pensei que você gostasse de andar de Camaro! M-mas Brittany? E-eu estava pensando!

E aqui vamos nos, eu sempre fui uma pessoa direta e aqui estou eu, num ponto de ônibus, gaguejando pra uma estranha que não e tão mais estranha, segundo meu coração que bate feito um louco dentro do meu peito.

- Q-quanto você cobraria pra ficar mais um p-pouco?

Para de gaguejar Santana, você é uma executiva, você faz negócios brilhantes para ganhar dinheiro todos os dias e passa por cima de quem for pra vencer, e agora você esta com medo da resposta que Brittany possa te dar por medo de receber um "desculpa não posso ficar".

_- R$ 200,00 a hora!_

Tentei manter a minha voz firme pra não chorar, afinal de contas ela queria a minha companhia mesmo que fosse por trabalho. Eu não posso me envolver, fui treinada para isso. Mesmo que tenha algo sobre essa mulher que me faz querer ficar com ela mesmo que ela não me desse um tostão.

_- Como é que é? R$ 200,00 a hora? _

Não que eu tenha achado caro, a minha surpresa foi ela me cobrar R$ 100,00 pra me trazer aqui e agora R$ 200,00 pra ficar por uma hora.

_- Eu preciso manter tudo isso aqui linda! É pegar ou largar! _

Eu respondo brava apontando para o meu corpo. Ela estava achando caro? Ela tinha um motorista particular e seu amigo tinha um Camaro.

_- Bom, se você cobra R$ 200,00 a hora porque você tem um alfinete de neném segurando a sua bota?_

Eu nunca vi nada mais lindo do que a tentativa de Brittany soar brava comigo, eu precisava provocá-la mais, e pela sua reação ao ficar sem palavras, confirmou que eu tinha conseguido.

_- Esta esfriando, vamos entrar, mas antes vista isso aqui, pois eu acredito que neste Hotel as pessoas não usam roupas tão curtas!_

Eu falei enquanto colocava minha jaqueta de couro sobre o ombro de Brittany a levando em direção a entrada do hotel. Não que eu me preocupava com o que as pessoas achavam, na verdade eu não queria causar um transtorno dentro do hotel com as pessoas causando acidentes vendo o corpo magnífico que Brittany tinha.

_- Pro seu governo, eu venho muito a este hotel, e eles estão muito acostumados a me ver com menos roupa que isso ... como é o seu nome? _

Eu falei tentando soar ofendida mais uma vez, mesmo sendo uma mentira de minha parte eu não ia deixar ela ficar tirando sarro de mim assim, quem ela pensava que era? Tudo bem que ela era linda e tinha um sorriso que me deixava sem ar, mesmo que ela sorrisse poucas vezes, mas mesmo assim ela não podia, eu nem mesmo sabia seu nome ainda.

_- Santana, pode me chamar de Santana! E para de rebolar assim!_

Definitivamente, Brittany seria a minha morte. Caminhamos pela recepção e dei um pequeno aceno de cabeça a Joe que tinha um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse orgulhoso de alguma coisa. E como pensei ao caminhar em direção ao elevador, Brittany tinha chamado todas as atenções pra ela, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos. Enquanto um casal de senhores, qual o homem não conseguia tirar os olhos das pernas de Brittany, se aproximou de nos pra também esperar pela chegada do elevador, Brittany fez algo que nenhum de nós estávamos esperando.

_- Ei tio, por R$ 200,00 faço serviço completo e a sua esposa pode assistir!_

Falei pro Senhor que estava me comendo com os olhos, enquanto eu fingia que arrumava minha bota apoiada num vaso de planta. Mas o que esta acontecendo comigo hoje? Acho que aquela pizza velha que comi junto com balas de gelatina me fez mal. Senti um puxão em meu braço e percebi que era de Santana me puxando brava para dentro do elevador. Eu juro que não falei por mal, mas não pude me conter. Agora pensando bem eu amei o nome de Santana. San, Santana, eu podia chamar o nome dela sempre se eu pudesse.

_- Cobertura por favor! Francamente Brittany, precisava fazer aquilo?_

Ordenei ao rapaz japonês, chinês sei la de que país ele era, e tentei ao máximo me segurar pra não chamar a atenção de Brittany, por mais que ela conseguia ser encantadora, e me fazer não querer brigar com ela, esse tipo de atitude que ela forçava em ter, eu não gostava.

_- Sinto muito San!_

Eu falei fazendo um beicinho, mas logo que o elevador fez um sinal e abriu a porta eu sai na frente feliz por estar na cobertura de um Hotel chique.

_- D-do q ..._

Do que ela tinha me chamado? De San? Ninguém nunca me chamou de San antes. Ninguém se atreveria a me dar algum tipo de apelido se não quisesse morrer. Mas saindo da boca de Brittany me deixou completamente sem reação. O que era isso? Eu tinha gostado de ser chamada se San por ela? Então eu só percebi depois de um tempo que Brittany já tinha saído do elevador e rodopiava feliz no hall do apartamento a minha espera. Assim dei alguns passos e fiz uma cara de poucos amigos ao coreano que descaradamente olhava a bunda de Brittany que tinha jogado a jaqueta no chão e continuava a fazer algum tipo de dançinha no meio do hall. Esperei o elevador fechar as portas com o asiático descarado e caminhei ate Brittany recolhendo a jaqueta do chão e a cobrindo os ombros de novo para que seguíssemos ate a porta do apartamento.

_- Esta vai ser a melhor hora de sempre!_

Eu falei animada assim que Santana abriu a porta e eu vi pela primeira vez o quarto dos sonhos que eu estava prestes a entrar.

/

N/A: Nossa pessoal,fiquei animada pelas respostas do primeiro capitulo, de verdade =D

Então aqui vai mais um capitulo, e espero que pelo menos deixem vocês um pouco com esperança depois do episodio de Glee hoje ... sei la pessoal, eu acho o Sam fofo, mas o lugar da minha Britt-Britt é com a minha San ... #Brittanaforever

Pra quem é novo aqui e ainda não leu a minha outra fic, o nome dela é The Blue Lagoon, ela esta completa, mas já tenho alguns rascunhos da sequencia!

E como sempre já sabem! TUMBLR ( naynaysominharivera) - INSTAGRAM caroloveless

Ate a próxima!


	3. 3 – O último andar é sempre o melhor!

3 – O último andar é sempre o melhor!

_- Uauuu!_

Foi a única palavra que saiu da minha boca ao entrar no quarto e me deparar com a mais bela decoração que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Esse quarto era cinco vezes maior que o apartamento que eu dividia com Sugar, e por um momento em perguntei se Santana estava hospedada sozinha nesse lugar, mas antes que eu pudesse questiona-la, me deparei com a enorme sacada na sala e corri para que pudesse ver a vista.

_- Uauuu, aposto que da pra ver o mar daqui!_

Eu gritei animada com a bela vista noturna da cidade. As luzes das casas e prédios acesos era uma terapia e os carros indo de um canto a outro pareciam pequenas formigas.

_- Eu acredito que sim!_

Eu respondi Brittany de longe, e fiquei observando como ela ficou encantada com o apartamento. Ela parecia uma criança que foi deixada numa loja de brinquedos e lhe disseram que ela poderia ter o que quisesse.

_- Como assim? Você nunca viu o mar daqui?_

Eu sai do meu transe ao ouvir a voz de Santana de dentro do apartamento. Como assim ela não sabia se dava pra ver o mar daqui?

_- Na verdade eu nunca fui nesta sacada, eu não sou muito fã de altura! _

Respondi enquanto tirava meus sapatos e colocava meu blazer por cima de uma cadeira, ainda sem tirar os olhos da ruiva que estava meio que apoiada no muro da sacada olhando o movimento abaixo.

_- Humm, você não parece ser do tipo que tem medo de alguma coisa San! Então se por acaso eu fizer isso, você viria me salvar?_

Eu provoquei Santana, subindo no muro e soltando as mãos, mas logo me arrependi, pois o olhar de pânico que ela me mandou, me deu vontade de correr ate ela e dizer que eu estava brincando, pra ela não se preocupar.

_- Brittany, não faça isso, eu não vou até ai te salvar!_

Gritei em pânico ao ver Brittany brincando com a vida sobre o muro da sacada. Eu realmente não tenho certeza de ser capaz de ir la fora e salva-la, mas logo meu coração relaxou ao ver a ruiva vindo em minha direção.

_- Porque você esta hospedada no ultimo andar se você tem medo de altura?_

Perguntei enquanto entrava no quarto novamente.

_- Porquê o ultimo andar é sempre o melhor!_

Respondi aliviada de ver a ruiva dentro do quarto novamente, e caminhei ate o interfone para solicitar algo pra nós.

_- Não se preocupa San, eu não ousaria perder a nossa hora juntas pulando da sacada._

Eu falei e dei uma piscadela pra mulher segurando um telefone, e tive certeza dessa vez que ela estava corada.

_- O-ok, então, bom, você aceita uma bebida? Do que você gosta? Vinho? Whisky? Champanhe?_

O que há de errado comigo Santana? Voce sempre foi expert em flertes e de repente você gagueja e cora quando alguém flerta com você? Tentei manter minha voz normal ao solicitar o serviço de quarto, e ao olhar Brittany de canto de olho, vi que ela estava ficando a vontade ao retirar suas botas e colocar num canto.

_- Assim é melhor, estamos quase da mesma altura agora!_

Eu falei pressionando Santana contra a parede que parecia em choque a minha aproximação. E eu tinha acabado de chegar a conclusão que ela era a pessoa mais linda do mundo estando assim tão perto dela, e eu estava prestes a me aproximar mais quando um alto barulho ecoou pelo quarto.

_- O-O que é isso?_

Eu perguntei assustada ainda mantendo Santana presa sobre meus braços contra a parede.

_- Champanhe !_

Eu gritei e girei de forma que eu conseguisse escapar dos braços da ruiva. O bom de Hotel 5 estrelas é o fato que você solicita alguma coisa e em segundos eles já estão te servindo, pois eu não sei se eu conseguiria me manter em pé se Brittany se aproximasse mais de mim, o que há de errado comigo afinal? Você nunca foi de negar fogo Santana?

_- Oh ... Ok!_

Eu respondi mais calma, e sorri ao ver Santana escapando de meus braços e indo atender a porta. Girei meu olhar ao redor do quarto novamente e não havia nenhum vestígio que ela estivesse hospedada aqui com mais alguém. Caminhei até o sofá e me sentei de pernas cruzadas olhando alguns papeis que estavam na mesinha de centro, quando Santana se aproximou de mim com um balde de gelo e duas taças.

_- Vou buscar os morangos, um segundo só!_

Eu falei pra ruiva que tinha os olhos azuis brilhantes ao me ver colocar o balde e as taças sobre a mesinha. Fui até o carrinho que o servente do Hotel deixou na entrada, e peguei a bandeja de morangos pra ser acompanhado do champanhe e retornei meu caminho até onde Brittany estava e me surpreendi ao ver que a ruiva estava de joelhos no sofá, virando a taça de champanhe em uma golada só.

_- Nossa eu estava morrendo de sede San, obrigada!_

Eu agradeci Santana e fui me servindo logo de outra taça, pois eu não queria que ela achasse que eu era sem educação e não aceitasse a bebida, que por sinal era deliciosa.

_- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, mas você não quer provar junto com morangos?_

Eu tentei não soar como se ela tivesse tomando a bebida de forma errada, ou chateada por ela não ter me esperado pra podermos fazer algum tipo de brinde, mas pensado bem o que estaríamos brindando? Eu ter me perdido nesta cidade desconhecida, e ter trazido ela que também é uma desconhecida para o meu quarto de Hotel e estar apavorada por não saber ao certo o que eu quero fazer?

_- Não, porque?_

Porque ela queria que eu comesse morangos? Eu estava com sede, e não com fome.

_- Morangos dão um sabor diferente ao champanhe Brittany, experimeta!_

Ok, eu devia ter imaginado que deveria ser sua primeira vez provando champanhe com morangos.

_- Mas e se eu engasgar com as sementes?_

Eu perguntei fazendo beicinho, pois eu tinha certeza que morangos tinham uma própria rebelião de sementes quando estavam dentro do nosso corpo.

_- O- o q ?_

Tentei disfarçar minha cara de pasma ao ouvir a pergunta de Brittany, mas a forma que ela falou foi tão pura, e o beicinho que ela fez ... Assim resolvi demonstrar para ela, então me servi de uma taça de champanhe e peguei um morango dando uma pequena mordida, e na sequencia levando a taça aos lábios dando um pequeno gole.

_- Eu nunca imaginei que ver alguém comer um morango fosse tão sexy em toda a minha vida, e a formigação no meio das minhas pernas me diz que é hora de menos momento de conquistas e mais ação, pois já se passaram quase quarenta minutos que estou aqui san, e eu quero aproveitar nossos últimos minutos em cima de você. _

As palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca quando me dei conta que eu já me arrastava pelo sofá e me jogava sobre o corpo de Santana. Tudo bem que todo esse teatro que ela esta fazendo aqui com champanhe, e morangos e medo de altura, e fofo e se fosse em outra situação eu já teria a pedido em casamento, pois é esse tipo de tratamento que eu espero quando eu encontrar o amor da minha vida. Mas como Santana não é essa pessoa por mais que me deixe triste, eu pelo menos quero aproveitar cada parte do corpo dela, então eu me afundei em seu pescoço fazendo um grande rastro por toda sua extensão com a minha língua.

- Bri .. Britt .. Britta ... Brittany e-espera!

Por Cristo eu consegui falar alguma coisa, pois com a língua de Brittany passeando pelo meu pescoço estava me deixando totalmente sem reação nenhuma. Nossa, não que eu não queira, claro que eu quero, nossa apesar de conhecer Brittany apenas por algumas horas eu tenho certeza que ela me daria todos os tipos de prazer possíveis de uma forma que eu não teria força nenhuma para questionar e cederia tudo que ela quisesse de mim, mas esse não é o ponto, eu não quero ir rápido, eu quero ir devagar, e isso esta me assustando pra caralho, por que eu não sou a pessoa de querer ir devagar, pois tudo pra mim temm que ser na hora que eu quero e do jeito que eu quero. Eu estava prestes a falar com Brittany de novo, mas fui surpreendia pela mão dela subindo lentamente por baixo de minha saia, indo em direção a minha calcinha que eu tinha certeza absoluta que estava encharcada desde o momento que Brittany entrou no carro de Sebastian.

_- Britt, por favor espera! V-vamos devagar!_

Falei num tom um pouco mais alto e segurei a mão da loira que tinha passado os dedos de raspão sobre minha calcinha molhada.

_- P-porque San, eu estou aqui pra isso. E eu acabei de sentir em meus dedos que você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero! Só temos mais alguns minutos ..._

Falei numa respiração gemida, pois meu coração estava acelerado de sentir que Santana estava molhada pra mim. E eu não quero mais perder tempo eu preciso dela antes que eu tenha que voltar pro meu trabalho e achar alguém que não vai ser Santana novamente e me deixara frustrada o resto da noite.

_- T-temos tempo Britt-Britt, vamos devagar ..._

Eu falei sobre uma respiração pesada, pois Brittany estava me deixando sem controle, coisa que nunca, ninguém em toda a minha vida conseguiu fazer, pois ela estava me fazendo lhe dar um apelido? Mas que raios? Eu chamei ela de Britt-Britt?. Eu gemi alto novamente quando a ruiva não ouvindo minhas palavras, se abaixou em meus seios sobre a camisa e começou a dar pequenas mordidas em volta do meu mamilo direito que eu tinha certeza que mesmo de sutiã e camisa dava pra ver visivelmente que ele estava endurecido.

_- Humm san, voce esta com muita roupa linda, deixa eu te ajudar a tirar ..._

Eu falei sobre gemidos e dando pequenas mordidas em seu peito direito, mas me assustei quando ela segurou minha cabeça com as duas amos e me fez olhar pra ela.

_- P-por f-favor Britt-Britt …_

Falei olhando nos olhos dela quando a puxei pra olhar pra mim e meu coração meio que deu uma pontada de dor ao ver que eu a tinha magoado.

_- Ok, e-eu só queria ter você por alguns minutos antes que eu tenha que ir ..._

Eu falei não querendo soar triste, mas as lagrimas que enchiam meus olhos me entregaram, então eu tentei me levantar e por minhas botas, pois já fazia uma hora que eu estava aqui. Caminhei em direção ao outro sofá, sem olhar nos olhos de Santana que ainda respirava pesado, coisa que eu não entendia, pois se ela queria, porque ela não me deixou continuar? Então quando eu estava me preparando pra por a primeira bota, senti sua mão segurando meu pulso.

_-Tudo isso é sobre o tempo não e?_

Eu não sei de onde tirei forças pra me levantar e caminhar ate Brittany, mesmo que fosse apenas três passos, mas uma parte de mim se quebrou ao ver a ruiva calçando sua bota pra ir embora.

_- Quanto você quer pra ficar aqui a noite toda Brittany?_

Mas que merda de pergunta foi essa? Você não podia simplesmente perguntar se ela ficaria a noite inteira com você? Espera? Sim, é claro, você quer que ela passe a noite inteira com você.

_- A noite inteira?_

Eu sei que tinha escutado certo, mas eu precisava ter certeza que era isso mesmo que ela queria. Ela me queria aqui a noite toda com ela? Tudo bem que ela estava pagando e tentei não parecer chateada com isso, pois esse era o meu trabalho, ela estava somente me propondo o que eu sei fazer de melhor, então eu tentei parecer profissional e agir como se fosse um negocio.

_- Você não poderia pagar a noite toda! _

Sério Brittany? Claro que ela poderia pagar a noite toda, ela era uma advogada não era? Não ela não me disse o que era ainda.

_- Quanto Brittany?_

Ela estava mesmo querendo ser difícil agora depois de quase me fazer ter um orgasmo ainda estando vestida? Essa ruiva ia realmente ser a minha morte.

_- R$ 500,00!_

Eu meio que gaguejei ao dar o meu preço. Por Deus Brittany, porque você não falou que ficaria mesmo sem que ela te pagasse! Espera, sim, você ficaria aqui com ela, pra sempre se ela quisesse, ainda mais depois do apelido fofo que ela tinha me dado. Não, espera, você não pode, esse é o seu trabalho, você não pode se envolver Brittany.

_- Feito! _

Eu respondi satisfeita com o preço, mesmo se ela tivesse cobrado R$ 1000,00, eu pagaria pra te-la aqui comigo a noite toda. Mas algo ainda dentro de mim estava apertado, mas enfim, poderemos ter uma noite confortável agora que não tem horários pra nada. Brittany ainda me olhava intensamente, mas não da mesma forma que minutos atrás quando estávamos no sofá, era outro tipo de olhar.

_- O que foi Britt-Britt? _

Perguntei preocupada e revirando os olhos ao perceber que esse apelido saia como um arco-iris meme da minha boca.

_- Humm, você poderia me pagar agora?_

Não que eu estivesse duvidando que Santana poderia me pagar esse valor, mas eu queria garantir o pagamento caso ela resolvesse me colocar pra correr na parte da manha, entao tentei concertar.

_- Isso é, daí você não precisa me pagar durante a manha caso você queira que eu saia cedo, dai você não precisa acordar, apesar que acho que não iremos dormir!_

Dei uma piscadela quando terminei de me explicar, e Santana apesar tentou esconder um sorriso de mim, mas sua covinha a entregou.

_- Ok, eu irei pegar o dinheiro, enquanto isso, pode ficar a vontade, eu irei apenas fazer algumas ligações e logo estarei de volta!_

Meu coração voltou a bater rapidamente com a nova flertada de Brittany me dando uma piscadela, mas eu realmente precisava resolver alguns negócios, então eu sai da sala e caminhei em direção a minha pasta de onde tirei R$ 500,00 de dentro da carteira e meu notebook e celular que tinha 27 ligações não atendidas todas de Sebastian e cinco mensagens de texto, sendo 4 de minha secretaria de licença matrimonial Rachell Berry e 1 de minha ex-mulher agora casada com minha secretaria Quinn.

Caminhei ate a sala para entregar o dinheiro a Brittany e perdi o fôlego ao vê-la apenas de calcinha e sutiã assistindo alguma coisa aleatória na TV enquanto comia morangos. Sorri pra mim mesmo ao ver a cena e por um momento percebi que eu nunca soube como era ter alguém em casa lhe fazendo companhia, pois eu praticamente fui criada por empregados, e quando comecei a trabalhar, minha vida tinha sido apenas o trabalho.

_- Vejo que ficou bem à vontade!_

Não pude perder a oportunidade de provoca-la, e pela sua reação ao corar de vergonha, eu tinha conseguido.

_- Ah, oh, me d-desculpa, mas como voce disse que eu poderia ficar a vontade eu apenas pensei ..._

Estúpida, estúpida, você nunca sabe quando uma pessoa esta sendo educada com você Brittany, é claro que ela mandou você ficar a vontade que significava você não ficar parada num mesmo lugar esperando ordens, mas claro você tinha que entender errado e praticamente ficar nua em sua sala assistindo a sua televisão. Eu estava prestes a me desculpar, mas o sorrido de Santana me distraiu, pois era a primeira vez que eu escutava a gargalhada dela, e eu juro que eu queria ter um gravador agora só pra poder ouvir sempre que eu quisesse.

_- Britt-Britt, eu estou brincando com você! Fica do jeito que você quiser! Ah e aqui esta seu dinheiro!_

Ok! Que gargalhada foi essa Santana? Você não é uma pessoa de gargalhar, mas tudo bem, não tinha como não sorrir do pânico que Brittany ficou ao achar que era errado estar de calcinha e sutiã na sala, e sim ela estava mais que certa em ficar assim, eu ate poderia fotografar o belo corpo que ela tinha e pendurar em todas as paredes de minha casa no exterior. Mas que diabos de pensamentos são esses? Eu preciso me concentrar, eu tenho um grande negocio amanha e não posso me distrair porque tem uma bela ruiva de olhos azuis, seminua na minha sala comendo morangos e rindo com algum programa de TV.

_- Você vai demorar San?_

Eu perguntei ainda de pé ao ver Santana caminhar de volta a mesa onde estava um notebook.

_- Não se preocupe, continue assistindo TV, e pode pedir serviço de quarto se estiver com fome, ou se precisar de outra coisa._

Respondi e voltei a minha mesa, revirando os olhos ao per que tinha mais ligações perdidas de Sebastian, mas decidi falar com ele depois, antes eu iria ver as mensagens e pensar num esquema para bater de frente com Burt Hummel amanha.

_( 1 nova mensagem de Rachell Berry: Oi Santana, é Rachell, caso não tenha gravado meu numero em seu celular, mas tenho certeza que você tem, pois eu mesmo me lembro de ter gravado meu numero nele em um dia que você estava em uma reunião e deixou sobre a minha mesa. Na verdade estou escrevendo pois Quinn me falou que você já estava sabendo de nosso casamento, e sim, ela é uma mulher encantadora e eu entendo como vocês tiveram um envolvimento, pois é difícil não se apaixonar por ela. Mas saiba que em nenhum momento nos saímos em um encontro enquanto os papeis do divorcio de vocês estavam assinados, por isso não pense que nos te traímos em algum momento, pois eu tenho o maior orgulho de trabalhar para voce, mas se caso queira me demitir, eu entenderei perfeitamente, mesmo achando que seria uma grande perda para a S.M.L Empreendimentos não me ter mais no quadro de funcionários)_

_( 2 nova mensagem de Rachel Berry: Quinn esta ao meu lado me repreendendo por estar conversando com voce por mensagem de texto, e eu estou de acordo com ela e me arrependoprofundamente. Por isso tive a excelente ideia de marcarmos um almoço ou um jantar e conversamos as três pessoalmente para que tudo fique muito claro e não aja nenhum clima chato nos corredores da S.M.L Empreendimentos. Sendo assim estou te passando os horários que voce tem livre para nos encontrar, da minha própria copia de sua agenda de compromissos para que não te atrapalhe em nada)_

_( 3 nova mensagem de Rachell Berry: Pelo que vejo aqui você não terá mais que 30 minutos na próxima terça-feira, por isso estou agendando as 17:00 no Café Renaissance, que fica no lobby de seu hotel, para que seja de sua comodidade. Estarei enviando todas essas mensagem e a data de encontro também para seu email, e amanha logo cedo terá um lembrete em sua mesa para que não se esqueça. Eu e Quinn estamos ansiosas para esse encontro.)_

_( 4 nova mensagem de Quinn Fabray-Berry: Santana, espero que não esteja com raiva de Rachell, pois apesar dos poucos meses que estivemos casadas, eu sei o suficiente sobre voce para saber que você deve estar num acesso de fúria ao ler as mensagens de minha esposa. Mas quero que saiba que Rachell tem a melhor das intenções ao querer esse encontro, pois ela gosta muito de você)_

Mas que diabos é tudo isso? Eu ainda estava em estado de choque ao ver com meus próprios olhos a quantidade de palavras que uma pessoa pode juntar em apenas uma mensagem de texto, e pior ainda não estando satisfeita com uma só mensagem bíblia, ela achou melhor mandar mais quatro alem da de Quinn. Bufei irritada e apaguei todas as mensagens, inclusive a ultima que achei melhor não ler, pra não focar mais irritada ainda. Olhei pra pilha de emails que eu tinha recebido e fechei o notebook rapidamente ao notar vários emails de Rachell em minha caixa de entrada e inclusive em lixo eletrônico. Peguei meu celular e apertei o numero de discagem rápida, e mal tinha dado um toque completo quando Sebastian atendeu:

_- Mas que Diabos Santana? Aonde você se meteu, esta todo mundo feito louco atrás de você, e precisando de detalhes sobre nosso massacre a Hummel amanha, e você simplesmente desaparece com o meu Camaro, não atende celular, não responde email, aonde diabos você esta? ..._

Soltei um longo suspiro ouvindo as palavras infinitas de Sebastian na minha orelha, quando percebi um som diferente vindo da Tv e pequenas risadas na sequencia. Levantei da cadeira e caminhei ate a sala onde Brittany agora estava deitada de bruços assistindo algum desenho animado, ela parecia uma criança sorrindo com que pude perceber ser um desenho que estava caindo vários tipos de comida do céu, como se fosse uma chuva de comidas. Claro que tirando o fato que Brittany tinha um lindo corpo e a visão que eu tinha de sua bunda agora não era nada infantil.

_- Santana? Você esta me ouvindo? Santana aonde você esta? Isso e barulho de desenho animado? Santana?_

Desliguei o telefone sem responder Sebastian e o joguei no sofá, apenas ainda observando a ruiva que não tinha notado a minha presença.

_- Desenhos animados? Serio? _

Eu a provoquei novamente, eu estava começando a pegar gosto em provocar brittany, somente pra ver suas reações, que por sinal me surpreendeu novamente ao ver o grande sorriso que ela me dirigiu ao me notar atrás dela.

_- Eu amo desenhos animados, meu preferido é a Dama e o Vagabundo, pois eu treino sempre empurrar as almôndegas com o nariz pra que no dia que eu encontrar o meu amor de verdade eu possa fazer isso junto com ele._

Respondi Santana animadamente. Ela tinha um sorriso cansado, mas seus olhos corriam todo meu rosto, como se tivesse admirando. Ela levantou a mão lentamente e passou pelo meu cabelo colocando atrás de minha orelha. Vi que ela franziu um pouco a testa ao sentir a textura dele, mas afinal eu não a culpo, ela não sabia que eu usava peruca.

_- Você é linda Brittany!_

Eu não pude segurar essa frase dentro de mim, vendo Brittany assim pertinho de mim, ajoelhada entre minhas pernas, tendo ao mesmo tempo um olhar infantil e ao mesmo tempo um olhar de puro desejo. Eu sabia nesse momento que eu poderia ficar olhando para ela o tempo todo, mesmo que seu cabelo fosse estranho, mas acredito que um bom xampu resolva.

_- Eu também te acho linda Santana, então ponto pra nós duas!_

Eu respondi e sorri quando ela deu mais uma gargalhada.

_- Então, acho que podemos terminar o que você começou um tempo atrás ..._

Você a traz para o seu quarto de hotel, lhe oferece champanhe, pede pra ela ficar a vontade, a chama de linda e agora esta tímida pra falar que quer transar com ela? Mas antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa, Brittany já estava beijando meu pescoço e sua mão trabalhava sem dificuldades abrindo o zíper de minha saia e a puxando pra baixo. Eu já respirava pesadamente e gemia ao sentir Brittany agora tentando tirar minha camisa, e eu não querendo ficar sem fazer nada, desatei seu sutiã e ela gemeu alto ao sentir meus dedos sobre seus braços para que ele saísse de seu corpo.

_- Eu quero você tanto San, eu quero sentir todo o seu corpo em minha língua agora San!_

Eu definitivamente não tinha mais o controle do meu corpo, principalmente no momento que senti Santana circulando meus mamilos com seu polegar me fez gritar alto e eu rapidamente terminei de tirar sua camisa e já desabotoava seu sutiã o arrancando dela e o jogando longe, e ela não teve nem tempo de processar meu novo movimento quando a ouvi gritar meu nome quando eu coloquei minha boca em seu seio direito e chupei como se fosse a ultima coisa que eu faria na minha vida.

_- Ahhhhhhhh … Britt-Britt, ohhhh ..._

Eu tinha certeza que eu iria chegar ao meu climax nesse momento e Brittany ainda nem tinha me tocado onde eu mais precisava. Eu a queria da mesma forma que ela estava fazendo comigo, mas perdi completamente o sentido do meu corpo quando eu senti suas mãos retirarem minha calcinha e jogar em algum lugar da sala e sem mesmo tomar alguma respiração, sua língua estava em meu centro brincando com meu clitóris e fazendo um reconhecimento do local. A única palavra que saia de minha boca eram gemidos, e o único movimento que eu fiz foi segurar sua cabeça para que ela soubesse que eu precisava de mais.

_- Hummmm ..._

_- Ahhhh Britt-Britt .. assimmm ... maisss_

Nos duas gemíamos e no momento que Brittany empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim, eu sabia que eu não aguentaria mais e desci de meu clímax mais intenso que eu ja tive em toda a minha vida. Eu ainda tentava recuperar meu fôlego, mas Brittany ainda estava entre minhas pernas me lambendo e eu sabia que se ela continuasse eu ia gozar outra vez, então eu a puxei de volta pra mim e sorri ao ver que ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto como se tivesse comido o doce mais gostoso do mundo.

_- Eu poderia fazer isso pra sempre e eu ainda não iria me satisfazer com o quão incrível é o seu gosto San!_

Eu falei sobre uma respiração pesada e lentamente caminhei meus dedos sobre seu ombro, caindo sobre seus seios e seu estomago. Ela pegou minha mão lentamente e a segurou em seu rosto. E quando meu olhar se encontrou com o seu, eu vi que ela olhava para meus lábios, e meu coração começou a bater rápido novamente. Eu não podia, eu sabia que ela queria me beijar, mas eu não podia, pois Sugar me ensinou se nos beijássemos nosso cliente a gente se apaixonaria na hora, mesmo eu tendo a certeza que eu não precisaria beijar Santana pra me apaixonar. Foi quando eu a senti se levantando e vindo em direção aos meus lábios, eu decidi ser sincera.

_- E-eu não beijo na boca ..._

Esperei sua reação, mas não consegui ler, ela conseguiu esconder bem seu desejo de me beijar, ou talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça, entao ela continuou seu caminho e beijou meu pescoço dando pequenas mordidas que eu tinha certeza que ficaria marca pela manha.

_- Nem eu!_

Respondi Brittany tentando esconder minha decepção de não poder beija-la e experimentar o sabor do céu de sua boca, mas eu entendo que para o trabalho dela, deve ser mais fácil fazer sexo oral com um estranho, do que beija-lo na boca, pois beijos são especiais.

/

N/A espero que esse capitulo de algum sussego aos faz Brittana que ficaram revoltados como eu ontem ... aff ... nem sei oq falar pra vocês sobre o beijo Bram ... mas eu ainda acredito em papai Noel como a Britta, e acho q RIB tem algo bom pra gente la na frente (aloka)

Obrigada pelos comments, e eu não sei se postarei esse fds.

Ahh e outra coisa, eu não sei como postar alinhado aqui no Nyah, kkkk alguém quem me ensinar?

Bejissss


	4. 4- Eu ficaria por 4000,00 mil reais San!

4 – Eu ficaria por R$ 4.000.00 San!

Nunca em minha vida eu tinha me sentido tão relaxada, tão calma, tão leve. Não me recordo de ter dormido mais de cinco horas por noite nos últimos anos, e um simples cochilo após quatro rodadas do sexo mais incrível que você já teve em toda a sua vida, você sabia que estava satisfeita. Mas ao mesmo tempo meu corpo estava sentindo falta de alguma coisa, senti como se faltasse calor no meu corpo. Brittany, ela não estava mais perto de mim. Abri os olhos lentamente e olhei ao redor tentando ver se a via em algum lugar, e um pequeno pânico se iniciou dentro do meu coração por não localizá-la de imediato. Não que eu achasse que ela tinha me dopado e durante meu sono ela teria feito um arrastão no meu apartamento, pois pelas poucas horas que eu a conhecia, eu duvidava que ela teria uma mente capaz de pensar algo como isso, afinal a bolsa dela era repleta de chicletes e preservativos. Mas algo dentro de mim se quebrou ao imaginar que ela tivesse ido embora sem se despedir. Revirei os olhos com o pensamento de estar triste pelo fato de uma pessoa que você mal sabe o nome completo te deu tchau, mas antes que eu pudesse achar mais desculpas em minha mente, eu a vi deitada no outro sofá num sono profundo. Eu sorri com a visão, pois mesmo dormindo Brittany tinha uma pureza natural, ela estava com a boca levemente entreaberta e mesmo assim ela estava linda. Linda, bela e ... espera ... loira? Brittany era loira?

Levantei-me lentamente e me aproximei do sofá em que ela estava dormindo, e um sorriso enorme se abriu em meu rosto ao pegar uma pequena mexa de seus fios loiros e ver que ao lado do sofá havia uma peruca ruiva. Algo dentro de mim queria que eu deitasse ali junto com ela e me aninhasse sentindo seu cheiro, seu calor, ate que o sono me batesse novamente, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer, e eu mal tinha começado a escrever meus argumentos para a reunião com Hummel. Caminhei ate o quarto e peguei um cobertor e o coloquei por cima de Brittany que estava deitada de bruços e usando apenas sua calcinha de renas de natal. Balancei a minha cabeça novamente pra tirar de minha mente o desejo de saltar em cima dela e beijar todo o seu corpo e sentir seu gosto que de alguma forma ainda estava em minha boca e eu tinha certeza que não sairia tão cedo, então fui em direção ao banheiro, pois eu acredito que um banho agora era a coisa mais certa a fazer antes de começar a trabalhar.

Já passavam das 07:00hs quando eu fechei meu notebook já com todos as planilhas que eu usaria mais tarde prontas. Fui ate o interfone e pedi um café da manha completo com tudo que o Hotel tinha a oferecer, juntamente com o jornal do dia pra que eu pudesse ler as noticias. Um pequeno sorriso ameaçou aparecer em meu rosto ao ver o servente do hotel arrumando a mesa para duas pessoas, pois na verdade eu tinha pedido isso tudo a Brittany, pois eu estava acostumada a passar meus dias a base de café preto.

_- Bom Dia .. !_

Falei timidamente a Santana que estava lendo um jornal na enorme mesa que ficava próxima a sacada. Eu não sabia se ela me queria em seu apartamento ainda, mas eu tinha dormido tão bem depois de nossa noite ontem que por um momento eu esqueci onde eu estava.

_- D-dormiu bem?Pedi café da manha, como eu não sabia o que você gostava eu pedi tudo que eles tinham a oferecer!_

Eu meio gaguejei ao ver a figura a minha frente vestida ainda somente com a sua calcinha e um olhar tímido no rosto que eu não tenho certeza se era pelo fato dela estar quase nua na minha frente ou por outra coisa.

_- Uauuu ... obrigada .. ahh eu não te falei, eu sou loira na verdade!_

Eu ainda estava com tanta vergonha pelo fato de ter dormido ate agora que caminhei ate aqui sem mesmo por minha peruca, e acho que pela reação de Santana ela deve me achar uma louca descabelada.

_- Muito melhor!_

Muito melhor Santana? Ótima resposta sendo que você na verdade não se lembra de ter conhecido uma mulher tão linda em toda a sua vida, e em vez de falar que ela é linda sendo loira você simplesmente diz 'muito melhor'.

_- Obrigada ! Aiii eu não acredito que ainda existe Fruit Loops, San, esse é o meu cereal favorito em todo o mundo! _

Minha timidez passou num piscar de olhos ao ver a caixa do meu sucrilhos preferido no mundo. Eu fiquei tão feliz que eu corri ate a mesa e peguei a caixa, pegando um enorme punhado de cereal e colocando na boca.

_- Que bom que gosta! Ehh Brittany? _

Eu nunca em minha vida tinha visto esse cereal, mas o fato de ver os olhos de Brittany brilhar ao ver a caixa e comer uma quantidade de cereal mais do que mesmo cabia em sua boca me fez sorrir. Mas meu sorriso não durou muito ao ver Brittany caminhar ainda seminua em direçao a sacada.

_- S – i – m ?_

Respondi Santana enquanto olhava a vista maravilhosa que a cidade tinha durante o dia, mas como eu estava com a boca cheia não tenho certeza se ela me entendeu, então voltei para dentro do apartamento.

_- V-você não esta com frio? Você pode se cobrir ou colocar uma camiseta ..._

Eu falei nervosamente quando Brittany parou a minha frente ainda com a boca cheia de cereais e com um olhar de duvidas. Serio que ela não se sentia desconfortável por estar assim? Tudo bem que ontem depois de nosso sexo-garota-incrivel, nos praticamente sabemos tudo do corpo uma da outra, isso é, menos o beijo. Mas mesmo assim.

_- Não por quê?_

Eu não sei o que Santana queria, mas eu não estava com frio. Ai meu deus, será que ela quer que eu já vá embora?

_- Por que eu tenho certeza que o limpador de vidros do prédio ao lado acabou de cair do andaime ao te ver seminua! _

Eu tentei falar sem parecer brava ou possessiva, mas minha voz me traiu. E ao ver seu olhar de cachorro pidão eu caminhei de volta a mesa do café pra tentar terminar de ler meu jornal.

_- Então, você não dormiu?_

Eu caminhei atrás de Santana, pois ela parecia brava, e eu não queria que ela ficasse brava comigo. Então eu sentei sobre a mesa de frente pra ela ainda comendo meu cereal.

_- S-sim, e-eu dormi algumas horas, mas eu ainda tinha algumas coisas pra resolver antes da reunião. E humm .. Britt-Britt, nos temos mais cinco cadeiras aqui, porque você não se senta? _

_A-assim você pode se alimentar m-melhor!_

Eu praticamente gaguejei todas as palavras. Brittany definitivamente iria ser a minha morte.

_- Ok! San? Antes de ir embora eu queria te pedir uma coisa. É .. humm, eu posso tomar banho de banheira?_

Eu não sei de onde tirei coragem pra pedir isso a Santana, afinal eu já estava abusando da sorte, pois o combinado era eu ficar durante a noite. Mas eu queria mesmo tomar banho de banheira, eu tinha certeza que daria pra nadar e criar peixes pelo tamanho daquela coisa.

- C-claro Britt-Britt, você pode fazer o que quiser!

E aqui esta, eu definitivamente nunca iria conseguir negar nada a Brittany. Tentei manter meus olhos no jornal fingindo que estava interessada, mas não pude deixar de sorrir na alegria que a loira correu em direção ao banheiro, e se não fosse pela moleza em minhas pernas ainda não recuperada do fato de Brittany ter tirado a sua calcinha pelo meio do caminho, eu me juntaria a ela na corrida e poderíamos fazer um sexo incrível dentro da banheira. E eu definitivamente estava seguindo meus pensamentos se não fosse pelo fato que meu celular estava tocando sem parar.

_- Santana aonde você esta? Esta é a primeira vez dez anos que trabalho pra você que você esta atrasada para uma reunião interna!_

_- Bom Dia pra você também Sebastian?_

_- Agradeça aos céus que Hummel teve um imprevisto e me ligou hoje na primeira hora remarcando a reunião para o jantar, pois ele levara seu filho mais velho com ele. Acontece que ele acredita que seu filho terá capacidade de nos manter longe daquela espelunca que ele insiste em chamar em Redecar. Por isso eu irei com você pessoalmente nesse jantar, assim não daremos oportunidade deles sequer tentar um contra-ataque. Eu ouvi falar que Hummel não teve muita sorte com filhos. Pois o mais novo é afeminado e o mais velho é um idiota que não sabe a diferença entre uma tomada e um focinho de porco. E isso é mais um motivo para Hummel nos vender aquela empresa ..._

Eu perdi totalmente a concentração do que Sebastian estava falando ao telefone, pois uma voz bem mais angelical estava vindo de direção do banheiro. Um enorme sorriso apareceu em meu rosto ao me aproximar da porta do banheiro e ver que tinha espuma de sabão pra todo lado e uma Brittany cantarolando de olhos fechados uma dessas musicas americanas top 5.

"_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?"_

_- Santana? Aonde raios você esta? Isso é musica? Alguém esta cantando?_

_- Sim Sebastian? E a arrumadeira que esta cantando!_

Achei melhor não entrar em detalhes para Sebastian sobre uma linda loira quente que estava tomando banho na banheira do meu quarto de hotel e que tinha uma voz de anjo, caso anjos falassem.

"_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad"_

Abri os olhos e sorri ao ver que Santana estava sorrindo pra mim. Ela definitivamente deve me achar louca desta vez. Mas eu não consegui me segurar, essa banheira enorme, e toda essa espuma e me deu vontade de cantar e Call Me Maybe definitivamente tem tudo a ver com isso aqui.

_- Santana? Você esta estranha desde ontem? Esta tudo bem? Santana?_

_- Sim Sebastian, eu nunca estive tão melhor. E falando nisso eu já tenho companhia pro jantar com Hummel esta noite, então você esta dispensado._

Eu respondi Sebastian que já tinha me irritado o suficiente enquanto eu saia do banheiro deixando Brittany ainda cantarolando a mesma musica.

_- Já tem companhia? Como assim já tem companhia? Ahh, espera um pouco, já entendi tudo! É Quinn não é? Ela já superou a paixão dela por aquela sua secretaria estranha e resolveu voltar para você! Eu tinha certeza depois do seu sumiço de ontem e ..._

_- Não Sebastian, não e Quinn, e não importa que é, o que importa é que eu não quero você ao meu lado nesse jantar por que eu não agüento a sua falação. Ate mais Sebastian!_

A decisão que eu tinha acabado de tomar, seria a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida. Eu caminhei de volta ao banheiro e encontrei Brittany agora fazendo pequenos montes de espuma sobre seus lindos cabelos loiros e ao me ver ela abriu aquele sorriso que deixava minhas pernas bambas.

_- Eu já estou indo embora San, é que aqui é tão gostoso, eu sempre gostei de banheiras, piscinas, praias, eu acho que devo ter algum parentesco com peixes, ou ate mesmo uma sereia!_

Eu sorri ao ver Santana me observando. Ela estava tão linda com seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e vestida em uma camisa esporte-social cinza, e sua saia azul justíssima realçava a sua bunda perfeitamente. Eu tive vantagem de estar dentro da banheira e as pequenas gotas que escorriam pelo meu rosto disfarçaram a pequena baba que saiu de minha boca ao desejar o corpo de Santana novamente.

_- Brittany na verdade eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer! Eu ficarei na cidade ate domingo que vem e eu gostaria muito que você me fizesse companhia ate la!_

E lá vou eu de novo tratando isso como um negocio maldito. Pois é mais fácil do que falar que você não tinha duvidas que ter ela ao seu lado seria a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo mesmo vocês se conhecendo a menos de 24hs.

_- A semana inteira? Q-quer dizer, você sabe que hoje é segunda certo? Eu acho que é segunda, pois o inicio da semana sempre me deixa confusa!_

Eu respondi Santana ainda meio em choque. Ela estava mesmo me pedindo pra ficar com ela a semana inteira?

_- S-sim, claro, isso é, se você não tiver nenhum compromisso e ... é claro que eu pagarei por isso!_

Boa Santana, você chegou aqui pronta pro negócio e agora não para de gaguejar e dar algum outro motivo pra ela aceitar seu pedido a não ser mais uma vez pagar pra tê-la com você.

_- Você não teria dinheiro pra pagar a semana inteira!_

Eu respondi não demonstrando minha decepção. Você teria aceitado ficar com ela mesmo se ela não te pagasse, mas mesmo que ela fosse uma advogada, eu acho que a semana inteira é diferente do que algumas horas.

_- De o seu preço!_

Agora você definitivamente soou como aqueles homens nojentos que acham que pode ter qualquer mulher achando que o dinheiro simplesmente compra tudo! Você não merece a companhia de Brittany depois pra ela, esta na cara que ela esta decepcionada com você.

_- R$ 5.000.00_

Mais uma vez tentei não demonstrar minha tristeza, e tenho certeza que se eu piscasse, uma lagrima escaparia de meus olhos. Mas eu não podia chorar, este era o meu trabalho e Santana sabia isso, mesmo algo dentro de mim esta falando que ela não queria soar desta forma, e que sim ela gostava de mim e queria a minha companhia. Então falei um valor alto, pois se ela não aceitasse era porque não era pra acontecer.

_- R$ 4.000.00_

Algo dentro de mim deu um nó ao ouvir que Brittany achava que valia tão pouco. Ela definitivamente era uma mulher de milhões de moedas de diferentes países todos juntos e não se dava conta disso. Mas é claro que ela é assim, graças a pessoas como você Santana que a fazem se sentir desvalorizadas propondo preços de sua companhia.

_- R$ 4.500.00_

Você devia ter se levantado e ido embora quando ela baixou o valor Brittany. Mas voce ainda esta sentada aqui a olhando diretamente nos olhos procurando algum vestígio de que ela te quer a qualquer preço.

_- Fechado! _

Ela ainda não percebeu que esse olhar e esse beicinho que ela faz, ela ganha qualquer disputa comigo.

_- Yeyyyyyyyyyyy_

Eu vibrei e afundei na banheira dando um pequeno mergulho. Eu ainda estava triste pois era umm negocio, mas eu estava feliz de passar a semana inteira com Santana.

_- Brittany? Britt-Britt? Britt? Não faz isso Brittany! __Brittany? Eu não vou chamar de novo!_

Entrei em pânico ao ver que Brittany tinha afundado na banheira e não tinha subido pra recuperar o ar.

_- Você engana muito bem pra uma pessoa que tem medo de altura e de banheira San!_

Eu falei rindo ao ver a cara de pânico de Santana.

_- Eu não estava com medo, eu só queria ter certeza que você estava me ouvindo pois tenho algumas coisas que quero que você faça!_

Eu não entendo como todas as minhas barreiras desabam quando se trata de Brittany, ela tem acesso a tudo sobre mim apenas sorrindo.

- Ahamm .. como quiser san!

Eu respondi rindo. Santana era fofa negando seus sentimentos. Então me levantei da banheira derrubando água e espuma por todo lado, e Santana já estava com uma toalha estendida a minha espera.

- Aqui, venha cá!

Eu cobri o corpo de Brittany com a toalha, não tendo muita certeza de vê-la nua novamente, eu seria capaz de me manter sem voltar pra dentro da banheira junto com ela e fazer todas as coisas incríveis que podíamos dentro da água. Ela veio ao meu encontro sorridente e eu não pude deixar de olhar pros lábios dela e evitar o desejo de beijá-la. E eu automaticamente fui em direçao a eles quando ela me cortou.

- Eu estou feliz que me pediu pra ficar, mas o que você quer que eu faça?

Eu entrei em pânico ao ver Santana olhando meus lábios e vindo pra me beijar. Não que eu não quisesse, eu não podia beijá-la, não era certo beijá-la nessa situação. E eu tinha certeza que razão e coração em minha mente estavam em guerra, assim resolvi saber o que ela ia me pedir pra fazer.

_- Oh .. é .. ah c-claro! Eu tenho algumas coisas pra resolver na empresa e irei passar o dia fora. Enquanto isso eu quero que você compre algumas roupas, sapatos, brincos, tudo o que você precisar, pois iremos a um jantar de negócios e eu voltarei por volta das 19:00 hs para te buscar! Eu deixarei o dinheiro em cima da mesa e meu cartão de credito para que você possa ir às compras!_

Eu falei e sai do banheiro com vergonha. O que havia de errado comigo? Você ia beijá-la? Eu estava quase fora do apartamento quando Brittany me chamou e meu coração acelerou.

_- Eu ficaria por R$ 4.000.00 San!_

Eu gritei para Santana que praticamente corria pra fora do apartamento. Na verdade não era bem o que eu queria falar. Eu na verdade a chamei por que eu queria beijar ela, mas toda essa informação de jantar de negócios e compras me deixou perdida.

_- Eu teria pago R$ 5.000.00 Britt-Britt!_

Respondi e sai do apartamento antes que eu corresse em direção a ela e a beija-se a força.

_- Eu sei San ..._

Respondi, mas Santana já havia saído. Eu girei meu olhar em volta do apartamento e comecei a gritar feito criança. Isso só podia ser algum sonho, ou algum conto de fadas, pois eu estou na cobertura do hotel mais caro da cidade, com um cartão de credito pra eu comprar roupas e sapatos que eu quiser, bancado pela mulher mais linda que eu já conheci em minha vida. É isso definitivamente era algum conto de fadas.

/

N/A: Não sei se este capitulo foi legal, mas o que estou escrevendo espero que agrade todos vocês no próximo rsrs

Beijos ... e contagem regressiva para Merry Snixxmas ( que eu particulamente daria a vida pra ter participado da festa que a Naya deu em sua casa kkk )

Ps. Imaginei a san com a msm roupa q a naya usou na comic con este ano


	5. 5 – Eu quero fazer amor com você

5 – Eu quero fazer amor com você

Fiz questão de pular, dançar e rodar por todo o apartamento antes que eu fizesse as coisas que Santana me pediu. Em um dos saltos eu cai deitada em cima do sofá enquanto eu comia meu Fruit Loops e imaginava que seria divertido ter um gato aqui pra me fazer companhia. Será que Santana gostava de gatos? Será que ela deixaria eu ter um aqui? Pois eu sabia que sugar não gostava de gatos, uma vez ate tentei esconder um embaixo d meu travesseiro, mas ela o encontrou e me fez devolver pra loja. Pensar em Sugar me fez lembrar que eu deveria ligar para ela, ela poderia estar preocupada comigo desde que sai com Santana ontem e ainda não voltei.

_- Sugar ?_

_- M-mãe ?_

_- Não sou eu, Brittany!_

_- Brittany? Ahh claro, hey e ai? Achei que tinha sido morta pelo cara do Camaro! Aonde você esta?_

_- Sugar? Você estava dormindo?_

_- N-não, não eu estava limpando o apê, que por sinal esta uma bagunça Brittany! Mas e ai me conta o que aconteceu!_

_- Ahh claro, então o cara do Camaro não é um cara e sim uma Mulher, mas não qualquer mulher. Ela e a mulher mais linda que você possa imaginar, e eu estou aqui agora deitada no sofá comendo Fruit Loops, do quarto de hotel onde ela esta hospedada, e o melhor você não sabe, ela me pediu pra ficar com ela a semana inteira e ela me deu o cartão dela pra eu poder comprar roupas pois hoje iremos num jantar de negócios, não e incrível? _

_- Não sei, tem algo ai que não ta soando legal Brittany!_

_- É que estamos no ultimo andar, o vento aqui em cima é mais forte!_

_- Não quis dizer isso! Quero dizer, ela já te pagou pela semana?_

_- Humm, ainda não, mas ela pagou pela noite, e deixou dinheiro pra se eu precisasse de alguma coisa!_

_- Ai está, isso que esta errado, ela vai te dar o golpe. Vai te conquistar com roupas, jantares, e quando você menos esperar, você esta apaixonada e ela te deixa na rua sem dinheiro._

_- Não, Santana nunca faria isso comigo Sugar, ela tem esse jeito durona, mas ela e doce, e ela me trata super bem ..._

_- Não, não, não, você esta apaixonada Brittany? Você a beijou não foi? Você a beijou?_

_- O-o que? C-claro que não sugar! Eu acho que ela queria porém, mas ..._

_- Eu sabia, você esta apaixonada Brittany, e esta prestes a cair num golpe, escuta o que eu to te falando! Bom agora eu tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho de limpeza aqui. Tchau Brittany!_

Eu nem mesmo consegui dar tchau pra Sugar, pois acho que a ligação tinha caído. Mas eu não acreditava que Santana iria me dar algum golpe, ela não era uma má pessoa certo? Tentei tirar esses pensamentos da mente e fui à procura da minha roupa pra que eu pudesse ir às compras como Santana tinha me pedido. Eu não sei que tipo de roupa eu devo usar nesse jantar, mas não deve ser muito difícil de achar algo por ai.

Fiz o meu caminho pela recepção do Hotel em direção a saída, pois eu queria e tive a impressão que um homem que parecia se indiano, correu atrás de mim com a intenção de me falar alguma coisa, mas eu não podia falar com ninguém, eu era exclusiva de Santana a semana inteira. Caminhei ate a rua Oscar Freire e fiquei encantada que as calçadas tinham tapete para você poder caminhar confortavelmente. As pessoas ricas sabiam mesmo como usar o dinheiro. Entrei na primeira loja chamada 'Estilo Zizes' e meus olhos brilharam ao ver a quantidade de roupas maravilhosas que tinha na vitrine, tinha um vestido amarelo com plumas brancas que me lembrava uma torta de abacaxi com chantilly e me deu ate vontade de comer. Eu me perguntei se seria o vestido apropriado pra ir no jantar com Santana e resolvi perguntar o preço pra uma mulher forte que estava me olhando por de trás do balcão.

_- Oi, meu nome é Brittany, eu gostaria de saber o preço daquele vestido torta de abacaxi!_

_- Ele não tem preço pra você!_

_- Ele na esta a venda? _

_- sim, ele esta a venda, mas não para alguém como você!_

_- Você acha que o estilo torta doce não combina comigo?_

_- Nada nesta loja combina com você, então se você puder se retirar, eu passaria o resto do meu dia feliz!_

Eu não tive reação a não ser segurar as lagrimas quando a essa mulher juntamente com outras duas vieram em minha direção de forma que me fizesse caminhar pra trás a saída da loja. Eu não entendia o porquê que ela tinha falado comigo daquele jeito, eu não tinha feito nada pra ela, e eu tinha dinheiro pra pagar. Eu fiz meu caminho de volta ao Hotel, ainda com algumas lagrimas nos olhos. Entrei na recepção rapidamente e fiz meu caminho ao elevador, pois eu queria me trancar la e achar uma desculpa pra dizer a Santana que eu não tinha conseguido comprar nada com o dinheiro que ela me deu.

_- Senhorita?_

_- Senhorita?_

Era aquele mesmo homem indiano que me chamou antes de eu sair as compras. Mas eu não queria falar com ele, então eu apertei varias vezes o botão do elevador pra ver se chegasse mais rápido, mas pro meu azar o homem em segundos estava ao meu lado.

_- Senhorita?_

_- Olha o senhor ate que é atraente, mas essa semana eu já estou compromissada e eu tenho que voltar pro quarto e ..._

_- A Senhorita esta hospedada em nosso Hotel? _

_- Sim, e eu estou tentando ir pro quarto nesse momento! Olha eu não tive uma boa manha e eu quero muito ir pro quarto .._

_- Certamente Senhorita, em qual quarto a senhora esta hospedada?_

_- Humm, no ultimo? Na verdade eu estou acompanhando Santana!_

_- Certamente Senhorita, eu irei verificar os dados! Qual o sobrenome da Senhorita Santana?_

_- Ehh, eu não sei, mas por que tudo isso? Eu não sou nenhuma bandida senhor e ... Ahh sim ele me conhece!_

Por Deus o elevador chegou, mostrando o mesmo rapaz que levou eu e Santana ao quarto ontem a noite.

_- Mike Chang? Por gentileza! Você conhece essa senhorita?_

O homem indiano arrumava fortemente a gravata do rapaz enquanto esperava uma resposta.

_- S-sim senhor Figgins, ela esta acompanhada da Senhorita Lopez, na cobertura!_

Dei um alto suspiro de alivio ao ver que o rapaz chamado Mike tinha me reconhecido.

_- Bom, agora que o senhor sabe que eu não sou nenhuma bandida, eu vou pro quarto!_

Eu falei sorridente e voltei meu caminho ao elevador.

_- Não tão rápido Senhorita, por favor me acompanhe!_

_- E-ei me solte, ele já não falou que me conhece? E-ei espera!_

Eu já estava sendo arrastada pela recepção do Hotel pelo homem. Qual era o problema dele afinal? Ele já sabia que eu estava acompanhada de Santana, Santana Lopez era o nome dela. Ele me levou ate um enorme escritório e fechou a porta atrás dele, e caminhou em direçao a mesa que tinha no canto da sala sentando-se em uma cadeira e fazendo sinal para que eu me sentasse também.

_- Pois bem Senhorita ... ? ... _

_- Do que você quer me chamar?_

_Eu estava evitando começar a chorar, porque afinal ele estava me segurando aqui?_

_- Ouça senhorita, eu não estou aqui para este tipo de brincadeiras de rua!_

_- Então porque você me trouxe aqui e fechou a porta? _

_- Senhorita eu quero que saiba que como Gerente deste magnífico Hotel, tenho que garantir todo o tempo que tudo esteja dentro dos padrões. E sendo assim, sem querer ofende-la Senhorita, a Senhorita não esta vestida adequadamente dentro dos padrões deste magnífico Hotel que me tem como Gerente!_

_- E-eu eu tentei ok? San me meu todo esse dinheiro, e e-esse cartão, e eu fui na loja e o v-estido de torta não podia ser v-vendido pra m-mim! E-e meu n-nome é B-Britta-ny!_

Eu tentei ao maximo segurar as lagrimas mas não consegui, todos esses acontecimentos me deixaram sensível e eu não queria que Santana chegasse e eu não pudesse explicar o que aconteceu que eu não tinha comprado nenhuma roupa. Então eu chorei sobre a mesa do indiano e aceitei um lenço que ele me ofereceu e açooei o nariz. Quando me acalmei um pouco o Sr Figgins ainda me olhava de um modo estranho, e recusou o lenço quando eu tentei devolver falando que eu poderia ficar com ele. Fiquei um pouco desconfortável com ele me analizando, mas logo o olhar dele suavizou como se tivesse tido alguma idéia e eu me apavorei ao ver ele pegar o telefone e discar algum numero.

_- Ah .. ok .. v-você vai chamar a policia? Po-de c-chamar, eu s-sou limpa ouviu? Eu n-nunca cometi crime!_

_- Mercedes querida? Como está? _

Eu ainda soluçava ao ver o indiano conversar no telefone.

_- Oh Mercedes, eu adorei! Diga a sua irmã que ela sabe como tratar um homem muito bem!_

_- Oh sim, eu estou te ligando, pois eu irei te enviar uma amiga muito especial, pois ela precisa de uma roupa muito especial hoje a noite, para um jantar especial, na companhia de uma hospede muito especial de nosso Hotel, e como sei que sua loja é especial como a proprietária, eu tenho certeza que ela encontrará tudo o que ela precisa. O nome dela é Brittany!_

Parei de chorar no momento que Figgins falou que eu era especial, e a única reação que tive quando ele desligou o telefone, foi abraçá-lo e enche-lo de beijos na bochecha, fazendo com que ele me mandasse parar seriamente, mas minha alegria era maior e eu não obedeci.

/

_- Boa Noite Senhorita Lopez, desculpe-me incomodá-la, mas a Senhorita tem alguém lhe esperando no bar do Hotel!_

Um homem falou no meu caminho aos elevadores, eu estava tão irritada de como tinha sido o dia na empresa, que não me lembrava de ter marcado encontro com ninguém hoje a noite a não ser o jantar com o Maldito Hummel.

- Eu não estou esperando ninguém, mande-o ir embora!

Eu respondi secamente sem olhar nos olhos do homem.

_- Na verdade a pessoas que esta te esperando, é a Senhorita encantadora que esta hospedada junto com a Senhorita na cobertura de nosso Hotel, Senhorita Lopez!_

_- Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu sou o Gerente Figgins as suas ordens!_

Senhorita encantadora? Brittany? Ela estava me esperando no bar? Eu dei a volta, seguindo em direção ao bar, sem nem mesmo agradecer ao homem, e tive a impressão que ele me falou alguma coisa a mais, mas não parei pra escutar de novo. Porque será que ela esta me esperando no bar? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Entrei no bar e olhei tudo ao redor a procura da loira, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Eu estava prestes a voltar meu caminho ao homem que me deu informação errada e falar grosserias para ele quando senti alguém tocar meu ombro delicadamente.

_- U-uauuuu ..._

Foi a única palavra que saiu da minha boca ao ver o mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

_- B-Britt ... U-uauuuu ..._

Brittany iria ser a minha morte! Definitivamente ela seria a minha morte. Ela estava vestindo um vestido preto curto, com detalhes dourados e uma sandália de salto que a deixava escandalosamente mais alta que eu, e minhas pernas começaram a tremer ao imaginar que todo esse corpo era meu, quer dizer, foi meu a noite passada, quer dizer essa semana ela era minha. Seu cabelo estava em um coque e graciosamente preso com seus próprios fios em uma trança. E eu tive certeza absoluta que eu podia me perder na imensidão azul de seus olhos que conseguiu ficar mais azul realçado pelo lápis preto e leve delineador.

_- V-voce não gostou San?_

Santana estava tanto tempo me olhando sem falar nada que comecei a achar que Mercedes não tinha escolhido a roupa certa pra mim.

_- O- O que? N-não, q-quer dizer s-sim! S-Sim Britt-Britt, você está l-linda, linda!_

E totalmente domada Santana, você esta totalmente rendida à loira a sua frente.

- Obrigada San!

Eu sorri com o olhar de pânico de Santana ao tentar se explicar pra mim, e sorri mais ainda quando ela ofereceu a mão para que pudéssemos sair do bar em direção a recepção.

_- Joe esta nos esperando do lado de fora! _

Eu falei para Brittany enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao Hotel, e não pude deixar de sentir um certo orgulho ao ver as pessoas admirarem a beleza de Brittany, pois ela conseguia ficar mais linda quando não andava para provocar as pessoas em volta.

_- Obrigada Joe!_

Eu agradeci o motorista de Santana que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto quando nos viu chegar. Ele não parecia um motorista a não ser o fato de ele estar usando um terno de motorista, pois ele podia muito bem passar por Jesus com esse cabelo dele. Lembrei mentalmente de agradecer Mercedes e o Gerente Figgins, por me dar uma pequena aula de como se portar nos ambientes do Hotel e no restaurante. Olhei para Santana e ela estava perdida anotando alguma coisa em seu notebook, e não querendo incomodá-la continuei apertando todos os botões que tinham dentro do carro pra ver o que acontecia. O caminho ao restaurante demorou apenas vinte minutos e logo Joe estava abrindo a porta da limusine para Santana e eu sair, e logo ela estava novamente oferecendo a mão para segui-la.

_- Vamos?_

Eu definitivamente poderia me acostumar a andar de mãos dadas com Brittany, nossos dedos se encaixavam tão perfeitamente que eu poderia jurar que nossas mãos foram feitas uma para a outra. Fizemos nosso caminho dentro do restaurante e o maitre nos levou diretamente a mesa reservada em meu nome, nos informando que os outros convidados já estavam a espera. Olhei para Brittany que tinha os mesmos olhos sobre o restaurante que ela tinha dentro da limusine, parecia que ela estava em algum tipo de local encantado pelo brilho em seus olhos. Mas logo meu meio sorriso se transformou em uma carranca ou ver Hummel e seu filho se levantar para nos receber.

_- Santana Lopez, Senhorita, Boa Noite!_

- Brittany este e Burt Hummel, e este seu filho Finn Hudson-Hummel!

Santana apresentou os dois homens que me olhavam com um sorriso educado, então resolvi me apresentar e ser educada também.

_- Burt, Finn, prazer em conhecê-los, eu sou Brittany S Pierce, mas não confunda com Brittany Spears pois eu não gosto muito dela, nem das musicas dela e nem do reality show que ela participa, então apenas me chame de Brittany ou, não somente Brittany!_

Terminei de me apresentar felizmente e não entendi porque todos ainda estavam de pé me olhando de formas engraçadas. Burt tinha um olhar de duvidas em seu rosto e Finn me olhava com uma cara de bobo. Olhei pra Santana tentando ver no olhar dela o que estava acontecendo, mas ela revirou o olhar e tive a impressão que ela estava tentando esconder uma risada. Achei muito estranho então resolvi me sentar, fazendo com que todos automaticamente se sentassem ao ver meu movimento.

_- Bom isso tudo foi muito agradável, mas vamos ao ponto Santana, fique longe da empresa do meu pai!_

_- Agradável tudo ficara quando você seguir o meu conselho e procurar um emprego de limpador de luzes no poste, sendo que você sempre será o funcionário exemplar, pois será o único que não precisara de uma escada pra subir ate elas e limpara todas em tempo recorde!_

Eu não entendi o porque Santana e Finn estava conversando desse jeito. Olhei para Burt que parecia um pouco mais pálido de que quando chegamos. Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas fomos cortados por quatro garçons, cada um trazendo um prato com algo que pareciam post-it de recados amarelo que me fez ficar apavorada, pois o Gerente Figgins e Mercedes me ensinaram que em restaurantes como esse o primeiro a ser servido eram saladas, e esse era o garfo que eu tinha decorado pra comer.

_- San, onde esta a salada? É o único garfo que eu conheço!_

Falei o mais baixo possível próximo a orelha de Santana para que ninguém percebesse.

_- Não se preocupe senhorita Brittany, eu também nunca sei quais são os garfos certos!_

Burt Hummel me falou, e pegou a comida que parecia post-it com a mão e deu uma mordida. Olhei para Santana que tinha um olhar amoroso em minha direção e olhei para Finn que ainda estava com a mesma cara de bobo, porem tentando esconder um sorriso, e me pergunto se ele estava rindo de mim. A conversa entre eles continuou e eu sem entender nada, resolvi comer o post-it, e ao dar a primeira mordida tive a certeza que eu nunca tinha provado nada tão ruim em toda a minha vida. Será que isso mesmo e comestível?

_- Hummel, todos nos sabemos que sua única saída é vender a sua empresa pra mim! Pois se você sozinho não conseguiu ergue-la, de nenhuma outra maneira você conseguira com a ajuda de Finnútil!_

Eu estava começando a ficar mais irritada do que o normal, pois eu nunca tinha demorado tanto pra conseguir algo que eu queria e principalmente por Finnprestável não conseguir tirar os olhos dos seios de minha Brittany. Sua Brittany? Mas que diabos Santana?

_- Você e uma mulher persistente Santana, mesmo que você seja uma pessoa sem nenhum escrúpulo, nenhum sentimento, seu pai deve ter orgulho de você por não desistir de suas conquistas, mas infelizmente a minha empresa você não terá!_

_- Ofensas são elogios aos meus ouvidos Hummel, e felizmente meu pai não e mais vivo para que possa ousar me dizer alguma coisa, por isso antes que você siga o seu caminho nas profundezas do inferno, pois todos nos sabemos que você já não tem a mesma saúde de antes, assina este papel me vendendo a empresa e poderemos terminar o nosso jantar felizmente!_

Eu falei ironicamente, e sorri ao ver a cara de Finndiota tentando acalmar seu pai que parecia a qualquer momento sofrer outro infarto. Todos nos se assustamos com o barulho dos talheres de Brittany que por algum meio foram parar na mesa ao lado assustando os clientes da mesa.

_- Eu sinto muito pela morte de seu pai Santana!_

_- Sim eu também San!_

Eu falei com sinceridade apesar da vergonha de ter chamado a atenção de todo o restaurante. Eu não estava conseguindo cortar o bife e ele de alguma forma meus talheres voaram e o bife ficou no prato. Mas eu escutei Santana falar sobre seu pai e eu queria poder abraça-la nesse momento, mesmo não gostando do jeito que ela falou com o Senhor Hummel, ele não parece tão mal de saúde, somente um pouco pálido.

_- Eu não! Eu não sinto muito, pois seu pai não sabe do que ele se livrou ao morrer e te deixar Santana, e você nunca saberá como é ter uma pai que te ama, como eu faço! Senhorita Brittany, eu adorei conhecê-la e sinto que nessa triste situação. _

_- Senhorita Brittany, foi um prazer! _

Burt e Finn se retiraram da mesa no momento que os garçons chegavam com a sobremesa. Meus olhos brilharam alegremente apesar da situação chata que ficou, mas sorvete pra mim sempre era motivo de alegria. Eu estava prestes a dar a primeira colherada quando santana levantou e falou que estávamos indo embora.

_- Vamos Brittany, o jantar acabou!_

_- Mas San, o sorvete?_

_- Brittany, agora!_

Me cortou o coração ver Brittany se despedir do sorvete, mas eu não estava mais em condições de continuar neste restaurante, não depois de não ter conseguido que Hummel assinado o contrato, não desde que ele me jogou coisas sobre meu pai que ele não sabe, não depois que ele me fez reviver um passado que eu tinha enterrado juntamente com meu pai a anos atrás.

O caminho de volta ao Hotel pareceu mais rápido. Joe ao ver que eu não tinha cara de muitos amigos, nem precisou perguntar onde iríamos e logo tratou de fechar a janela de vidro que nos separava, deixando somente eu e Brittany atrás.

_- Quando chegarmos ao Hotel você pode pedir sorvete se quiser!_

Eu falei ao ver Brittany olhando a rua pela janela perdida em pensamentos. Sua reação não foi a que eu esperava me pegando desprevenida com seu enorme sorriso e se arrastando ao meu encontro de forma que ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e segurou minha mão com a sua.

_- Tudo bem San!_

Eu não sabia como tentar deixar Santana relaxada, pois eu sabia que o jantar não tinha sido muito bom, pois nos mal comemos alguma coisa. Mas quando eu não me sinto muito bem, a única coisa que eu preciso e de alguém segurando minha mão e falando que ta tudo bem, então eu fiz isso e senti Santana relaxar ao apoiar sua cabeça na minha que estava deitada em seu ombro. Ficamos assim ate chegarmos no Hotel, e Santana estranhamente me pedir pra subir ao quarto pois ela queria ter um momento sozinha. Confesso que fiquei de coração partido ao vê-la caminhar sozinha pelo hall do Hotel, mas se Santana precisava de um momento a sós eu entenderia, mesmo tendo vontade de correr ate ela e abraça-la ate ela se sentir melhor.

Entrei no quarto e a primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar o vestido e ficar somente de calcinha e sutiã, pois eu esperava que logo Santana voltasse e talvez eu pudesse tirar o stress dela de um jeito sexy, mas ela nunca voltou. Eu pedi sorvete pro serviço de quarto e assisti vários desenhos animados na enorme TV, e eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada com Santana. Olhei no relógio e já passavam das 03:00 da manha, então decidi ligar na recepção pra saber se o Gerente Figgins sabia onde ela estava.

Peguei um dos roupões de banho e sai do apartamento logo avistando Mike que me esperava com um sorriso no rosto. O gerente Figgins já tinha terminado seu expediente, mas a funcionaria do Hotel me falou que Santana estava no bar e que Mike me levaria ate ela. Passei pelas portas do bar e quase não reconheci desta manha, pois estava escuro e com apenas alguns funcionários sentados apreciando a suave melodia que vinha do som do piano, e abri um sorriso enorme ao ver que a pessoa que estava tocando era Santana.

_- Eu não sabia que você tocava piano ..._

Eu falei tocando suavemente em seus ombros e me aproximando de forma que a abracei pelas costas. Santana não parou de tocar, mas ela se aconchegou ao meu corpo como se pedindo pra eu não sair daquela posição. Ficamos ali por mais alguns minutos e eu podia passar o resto da minha vida ouvindo Santana tocar piano e eu estaria feliz, pois me sinto completa nesse momento. A melodia terminou e Santana deu um alto suspiro antes de girar no banco e me abraçar, pressionando seu rosto em meu estomago e suas mãos levemente entrar dentro do meu roupão apertando minhas coxas levemente me fazendo gemer.

_- Senhores, por gentileza vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós?_

Eu falei para meu pequeno publico de funcionários do hotel. Eu passei tanto tempo aqui embaixo que não tinha percebido que um grupo de pessoas parou pra me ouvir tocar piano. Era quase uma rotina me perder na musica quando eu estava estressada, mas eu sabia que eu já não precisaria mais dela no momento que eu ouvi a voz de Brittany atrás de mim, e eu sabia também que a única pessoa que eu queria nesse momento era ela.

_- T-todo mundo sempre faz o que v-voce ma-n-da San?_

Eu tentei perguntar a Santana, mas com sua língua em meu estomago estava meio difícil tentar manter a voz.

_- A maioria das vezes Britt-Britt, poucos casos acontecem em dias como hoje!_

Eu respondi subindo um rastro de beijos pelo peito de Brittany enquanto eu lentamente tirava o roupão que ela usava. Dei um grande sorriso ao ver que ela estava somente de calcinha e sutiã e logo tratei de deixar minha marca em seu pescoço enquanto eu desprendia o fecho de seu sutiã.

_- E-eu n-nuca n-negaria n-nada a v-voce S-santana!_

Eu definitivamente não me preocupava mais com o protocolo do meu trabalho, dane-se, eu me preocupava com Santana, eu queria ver ela bem, feliz, eu faria de tudo pra vê-la sempre sorrindo, eu, eu na verdade queria ser a pessoa que a faria feliz, eu, eu gostava dela.

_- Britt-Britt? _

_- S-sim ?_

_- Eu quero fazer amor com você ..._

Eu gemi na visão que tive, na forma que Brittany me respondeu. Ela olhou no fundos dos meus olhos e lentamente retirou sua calcinha. Ela pegou minha mão e lentamente fez o caminho sobre seu seio até onde eu mais queria tocar, de todas as formas possíveis. Quando eu resolvi por mim mesmo explorar todo seu corpo ela se afastou e subiu no banco do piano dando um pequeno impulso para subir na cauda e lentamente se deitou com a perna aberta para mim. Eu sabia que minhas pernas estavam travadas no momento que vi Brittany empinar sua bunda nua para subir no banco, mas as quatro palavras que Brittany sussurrou eroticamente me deu a força necessária para fazer o que eu mais queria no momento.

_- Ohhhhh Sannn !_

Brittany gemeu quando eu puxei suas pernas para a borda da cauda do piano, e mergulhei entre suas pernas provando com a minha língua o que Brittany estava me oferecendo e juro que eu nunca tinha sentido um sabor tão bom em toda a minha vida. Eu explorei todo o local e a provocava dando pequenas mordidas em seu clitóris, puxando lentamente em minha boca a fazendo gritar meu nome alto. Eu acompanhava o ritmo dos quadris de Brittany, e sem tirar minha língua da exploração de seus lábios inchados eu coloquei um dedo lentamente em seu centro, e eu não tive certeza se o gemido era dela ou e meu pela sensação de que este local foi feito pra você, ele era seu, ela era sua e somente sua. Comecei um ritmo acelerado ainda provando seu sabor, quando coloquei um segundo dedo e um terceiro e eu não precisei de muita força quando Brittany gritou mais uma vez meu nome chegando ao seu clímax. Eu lentamente retirei meus dedos, porem continuei provando o sabor de seu orgasmo, enquanto sentia que a respiração dela que estava se acalmando, começar a pegar fôlego novamente, indo em direção a uma segunda rodada de prazer. Mas sua mão me surpreendeu ao puxar levemente meus cabelos.

- S-san e-eu quero muito t-terminar isso, mas p-podemos continuar em n-nosso quarto? P-por fa-vo-r ?

Eu falei ofegante sentindo que eu estava prestes a ter outro orgasmo só com o fato de Santana esta brincando com a sua língua em meu centro, e eu juro que eu quero isso o resto da madrugada, mas o fato de imaginar que alguém pode nos ver aqui não me deixa a vontade mais.

_- Sim, podemos terminar em nosso quarto!_

Um arrepio correu por todo meu corpo quando ouvi Brittany falar `nosso quarto´, e eu me senti feliz, completa e eu simplesmente concordei e repeti suas palavras, enquanto pegava seu roupão do chão e o segurava para que ela vestisse, antes de subirmos para o nosso quarto.

/

N/A Longo né? Espero que não tenha ficado chato rs

Ps. Se alguém quiser saber quais foram as 4 palavrinhas que a Britt falou, que fez com que Santana fizesse o que fez sobre o piano, me pede aqui que eu falo no próximo capitulo rs

Tumblr - naynaysominharivera

Instagram - caroloveless

Beijosss


	6. 6 - Melhor sempre

6 - Melhor Sempre

Todas as linhas de stress desapareciam da testa de Santana enquanto ela estava dormindo. Não havia nenhuma preocupação, nenhuma defesa, havia somente Santana e seu lindo rosto de anjo. Eu ainda não entendia o porquê todas aquelas palavras rudes foram ditas no jantar de hoje, mas eu sabia que aquela não era a verdadeira Santana. Pois a minha Santana era esta que estava dormindo sobre meu peito solenemente. Fiquei pensando durante um tempo enquanto eu acariciava os fios negros de seu cabelo, uma forma de deixa-la menos estressada quando acordar. Na verdade eu queria que ela passasse todos os dias sem ficar nervosa ou ser rude com as pessoas a sua volta. Dei um pequeno sorriso relembrando nosso sexo de menina gostoso sobre o piano esta madrugada e o som que soava das teclas toda vez que nossos movimentos ficavam rápidos e nossos corpos precisavam de mais atrito, e como eu tinha me entregado quase inteiramente a ela, tirando o fato que nós não nos beijamos. Beijo, eis a palavra que era proibida de qualquer maneira na minha situação. Continuei fazendo cafuné sobre os fios negros, e foi com um longo suspiro e sem nenhuma ideia de como poderia deixa-la feliz na manha seguinte, que me levantei um pouco de forma que eu pudesse dar um pequeno beijo na cabeça de Santana e me entreguei ao sono juntamente com ela repetindo em minha mente as mesmas palavras que tinha dito a ela ontem, " Sou toda sua San".

_- Bom Dia Flor do Dia !_

Não pude deixar de rir ao ver a careta que Brittany fez ao ver a careta que Brittany fez ao sentir a claridade em seu rosto quando abri as cortinas do quarto. Na verdade eu andava rindo demais desde que encontrei Brittany e a trouxe junto comigo e isso estava me assustando muito, mas eu não tinha muito tempo agora pra pensar nisso.

_- Vamos Britt-Britt, eu preciso de você pronta, pois hoje tenho um almoço de negocio e você ira junto comigo, por isso quero que você vá novamente as compras já que só comprou um vestido ontem!_

Não pude deixar de me surpreender quando vi que Brittany tinha comprado somente uma peça de roupa estando com meu cartão de credito e dinheiro. Sentei-me ao lado dela na cama e tirei um pouco dos fios loiros que cobriam seu rosto e sorri novamente ao ver o pequeno beiço que ela tinha resmungando alguma coisa.

_- E-eu não quero ir fazer compras San!_

Eu respondi Santana afundando mais em meu travesseiro.

_- Brittany você é a primeira mulher que eu conheço que recusa ir fazer compras, mas você precisa ir, pois a ocasião hoje e especial e eu não posso deixar que você vá com a roupa que eu te encontrei, e nem que repita a mesma de ontem!_

Eu tentei fazer Brittany me olhar, passando lentamente meus dedos por seu cabelo, mas ela cada vez mais afundava o rosto no travesseiro.

_- M-a-s-e-l-e-s-n-ã-o-f-o-r-a-m-l-e-g-a-i-s-c-o-m-i-g-o-n-a-l-o-j-a..._

Eu respondi Santana sobre o travesseiro, eu não queria ir fazer compras.

_- O que? Eu não entendi o que você falou Britt-Britt?_

Sorri mais ainda com a tentativa de Brittany tentar me falar algo, e dei um pequeno beijo em suas costas nuas tentando incentiva-la a repetir, mas me surpreendi ao ver que ela tinha um olhar triste quando se levantou e me olhou nos olhos.

_- Eles não foram legais comigo ontem na loja, por isso só comprei um vestido, pois o Sr. Figgins me ajudou quando voltei pro Hotel._

Santana estava com um olhar indecifrável ao ouvir minhas palavras, pareia que ela estava brava e prestes a gritar, mas ela deu um longo suspiro e sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes antes de falar novamente.

_- Vamos vista-se, eu irei com você as compras!_

Onde no mundo alguém ousa tratar a minha Britt-Britt mal por ela querer comprar roupas? O que eles pensam que são? Me levantei furiosamente da cama, ao ver Brittany se levantar e ir em direção ao closet colocar suas roupas, e ignorei completamente meu celular tocando furiosamente com o nome de Sebastian sobre a tela. Mas o bem estar de Brittany era mais importante que qualquer coisa nesse momento.

Sai da limusine e esperei por Brittany para me dar a mão, e instrui Joe a nos esperar o tempo que fosse. Caminhamos de mãos dadas em direção a uma das lojas de grife mais famosa da cidade, e percebi de canto de olho que Brittany não estava muito a vontade.

_S-san? As pessoas estão olhando pra mim!_

Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem sendo levada por Santana com o olhar sujo que as pessoas estavam me dando. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo de errado, eu so sabia que eu queria voltar pro hotel e ficar na cama com Santana o resto do dia, sem ter que ir a esses almoços e jantares.

_- Eles não estão olhando pra você Britt-Britt, eles estão olhando pra mim, e .. talvez você pudesse parar de rebolar um pouco e também parar de mascar esse chiclete._

As pessoas realmente estavam olhando pra Brittany, mas eles estavam olhando pra bunda dela, pro peito dela e isso definitivamente estava me irritando, mas eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal, então inventei alguma desculpa.

Entramos no grande Hall da loja e logo um homem loiro com uma enorme boca veio em nossa direção nos recepcionar.

_- Bom Dia Madames, sejam Bem Vindas a Model-Moda, eu sou Sam, o gerente e est ..._

_- Sem apresentações Caçapa, eu quero saber se esta loja tem algo tão lindo como a minha Britt-Britt aqui?_

Logo cortei o homem com boca de caçapa, pois eu não estava com tempo e nem paciência pra conversas fiadas.

_- S-im .. -nãoo .. quer dizer s-simm, a M-model M-moda tem coisas pra deixa-la m-mais linda do que ela j-a é! _

_- Ótimo, então o que esta esperando? Nos iremos gastar muito dinheiro nesta loja para que você ainda continue aqui na minha frente com sua boca de caçapa me olhando!_

Cruzei os braços e levantei a sobrancelha pro boca de caçapa que de uma forma anormal ficava abrindo e fechando sua boca com olhos arregalados pra mim. Depois que ele se foi chamando todas as funcionarias da loja pra ajuda-lo, eu virei meu olhar pra Brittany que tinha um pequeno sorriso tímido no olhar, mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo pra ela, uma das funcionarias tinha a levado ao provadores. Dei um longo suspiro e peguei meu celular que mostrava na tela 19 ligações perdidas de Sebastian.

_- Fala Sebastian?_

_- Santana? O que diabos está acontecendo com você? Não sei se você se lembra mas daqui exatamente cinco horas temos um evento com o Senador Abrams! O Senador Abrams Santana, cujo você mesmo o convidou, e onde você está nesse minuto que não esta aqui para assinar os papéis para que o evento aconteça?_

_-Relaxa Sebastian, eu tive uma pequena emergência, mas logo estarei aí!_

Respondi Sebastian revirando os olhos, mas logo suavisei ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Brittany sendo paparicada por todas as funcionarias na loja lhe mostrando diversas peças de roupas. Seu olhar encontrou o meu e ela me lançou um sorriso tímido, me mostrando um vestido marrom que parecia ser da minha Abuela, e eu acenei negativamente pra ela que não tinha gostado.

_- Santana? Santana? Você esta ai?_

_- Alô? Santana? Você esta me ouvindo?_

_- Sim Sebastian, estou a caminho, tchau!_

Desliguei o telefone, e antes que pudesse caminhar até Brittany pra lhe dizer que eu estava a caminho do escritório, o loiro boca de caçapa me interrompeu.

_- M-me desculpa interromper Senhora, mas por normas de n-nossa loja eu gostaria de saber o quanto realmente a S-senhora pretende gastar conosco, se é uma quantia normal, o-ou e-exagerada!_

_- Uma quantia exageradamente exagerada eu lhe garanto, e eu espero que se caso a minha Britt-Britt ali quiser comprar a loja inteira, que vocês façam de tudo pra atender o pedido dela. E outra coisa, eu acho que temos poucos funcionários puxando o nosso saco, por isso de um jeito de ter mais pessoas para puxar o saco!_

- C-com c-certe-z-za S-senho-ra! E-eu como gerente da M-model-Moda, g-garanto em p-pessoa que tudo s-sera feito com-mo a v-vo-ntade da S-senhora e ...

_- Caçapa?_

_- S-sim S-senhora?_

_- Puxa o saco dela ali, não o meu!_

Respondi o loiro irritante e peguei minha bolsa caminhando em direção a Brittany que experimentava um lindo chapéu branco!

_- Hey Britt-Britt, eu tenho que assinar uns papeis no escritório! Aqui esta o meu cartão, e dinheiro para um taxi para que a leve de volta ao hotel depois das compras. Divirta-se!_

Segurei um impulso de me inclinar e beijar Brittany nos lábios, mas eu sabia que era demais, então eu dei uma piscadela pra ela e sai da loja onde Joe já me esperava com a porta da limusine aberta.

/

Tive certeza que Santana queria me beijar, mas com todas essas mulheres me cercando e me mostrando todas essas lindas roupas eu mas consegui me despedir direito dela.

_- Querida, você esta prestes a ter o melhor dia de compras da sua vida, pois a Model-Moda é o lugar pra clientes especiais como você!_

O rapaz loiro falou e ofereceu seu braço para que eu o acompanha-se pela loja. Eu não entendi o porquê Santana o chamava de caçapa, ele ate tinha os lábios bonitinhos, mas achei melhor não falar nada. Eu definitivamente estava vivendo uma semana de princesa, pois todas essas pessoas estavam fazendo de tudo pra me agradar e me fazer feliz. Só não entendi porque o moço loiro Sam ficou bravo quando o entregador de pizza chegou, afinal de contas eu estava aqui há horas e eu estava morrendo de fome.

Eu já estava satisfeita de comprar roupas, pois achava que já tinha conjuntos o suficiente para o resto do ano, quando uma das meninas veio me mostrar um chapéu que tinha acabado de chegar e eu me encantei com um lenço vermelho de seda que ela estava usando.

_- Eu não gostei muito do chapéu, mas eu amei o seu lenço!_

_- O-o m-meu l-lenço ?_

_- Sim, ele é lindo, ele ficaria ótimo em Santana, tem pra vender aqui?_

_- N-n ..._

Eu ainda estava olhando o lenço encantada quando Sam apareceu e cortou a resposta da funcionaria me falando que eu poderia levar o lenço de brinde.

_- Uauu, Obrigada Sam, realmente a Model-Moda é a melhor loja de sempre! A San vai amar esse lenço!_

Sai da loja já com um par de minhas roupas novas, eu vestia um conjunto de saia e blazer branco e um chapéu pra combinar. Eu senti muitas pessoas me olhando na rua, mas o olhar delas dessa vez era diferente, era um olhar de admiração diferente. Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada, mas amei essa nova sensação. Eu fui acompanhada por dois funcionários ate o taxi, devido a quantidade de pacotes, mas antes que eu pudesse entrar, eu avistei a loja que eu tinha estado no dia anterior, e uma enorme vontade de voltar la cresceu dentro de mim. Então eu pedi por gentileza para os dois rapazes me esperarem, pois eu tinha algo pendente na loja do outro lado da rua, mas que eu não demoraria. Passei pela porta e a mesma mulher enorme de ontem vei sorridente em minha direção.

- Bom Dia! Seja Bem Vinda a Estilo Zizes, ficarei feliz em ajuda-la?

- Ah Bom Dia, você se lembra de mim? Eu estive aqui ontem?

- Ontem? Me desculpa senhora, deve ter sido uma das outras meninas, eu me lembraria de uma pessoa tão elegante como a senhora!

- Não, não, foi você mesmo que me atendeu, e inclusive me disse que aqui não tinha nada pra mim lembra?

Dei uma piscadela pra mulher que estava com a boca totalmente aberta, acho que ela agora se lembrava de mim. Mas eu não queria mais ficar ali, então dei meia volta e sai da loja aliviada que eu de alguma maneira tinha me vingado, mesmo que eu não gostava de violência.

O taxi me deixou no hotel, e Mike me ajudou com um enorme sorriso a levar os pacotes ao quarto. Tive a impressão de ter visto o Gerente Figgins me dando um olhar de orgulho, mas quando olhei de volta ele conversava com um casal que deveriam ser hospedes do hotel também. Já no hall do quarto, eu agradeci Mike e dei uma caixinha pra ele que agradeceu com um enorme sorriso. Então eu me joguei no sofá e suspirei alto. Afinal essa vida de princesa era um pouco cansativa, então resolvi descansar um pouco antes que Santana viesse e eu pudesse dar seu presente.

/

Agradeci mentalmente não ter esbarrado por Sebastian nos corredores da empresa. Pois tenho certeza que ele estaria falando na minha orelha sobre como e porquês de tudo. Eu ainda tinha algumas horas antes do evento, então resolvi voltar ao hotel, esperando que Brittany já estivesse feito compras, ou se não poderíamos ir a outra loja. Tomei uma nota para compra um celular a Brittany, para que ficasse mais fácil saber onde ela estava, mas logo me assustei, pois nunca em minha vida eu quis saber onde uma pessoa estava, ou mesmo o que ela estava fazendo.

_- Hey Britt-Britt? Cheguei!_

Me senti ridícula falando isso, eu soei como Dino da Silva Sauro nos episódios de Familia Dinossauro, mas ao mesmo tempo me senti confortável pelo sentimento de chegar em casa e ter alguem esperando. Talvez ela ainda estivesse nas compras, então caminhei até a mesa de escritório para ver alguns documentos, mas todos os papeis que eu tinha em mãos caíram ao ver a cena em minha frente. Brittany estava sentada na minha mesa, com as pernas pra cima, nua, completamente nua, a não ser um lenço vermelho que estava envolta de seu pescoço.

_- Eu estava te esperando, você demorou San!_

Sorri e mudei a posição de minhas pernas, dando a Santana uma total visão de meu centro nu, e cruzei as pernas novamente.

_- B-b-bo-ni-to l-len-ço!_

Se eu morresse nesse minuto, eu morreria feliz e completa. Brittany iria me matar de alegria a qualquer momento.

_- Você gostou mesmo? É pra você San! Você vem pegar?_

Eu sentei e chamei Santana pra que viesse buscar o lenço que agora caia entre meus seios.

Eu não sei de onde tirei forçar pra correr ate Brittany, sim eu corri, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia é que eu a tinha em meu colo e na sequencia eu a deitava levemente sobre minha mesa de escritório e beijava desesperadamente seu peito, seu estomago, e sentia sua perna me puxar ais pra dentro dela.

_- Ohhh Santana !_

Eu gritei ao sentir a língua de Santana lamber meu centro e na sequencia entrar dentro de mim fazendo leves movimentos. Eu nunca ia me acostumar a forma que Santana me fazia sentir, eu já tinha feito sexo com varias pessoas, mas com Santana era diferente, eu sempre precisava de mais, eu nunca queria parar, então eu puxei o cabelo dela a afundando mais em mim a fazendo gemer também.

_- Hummmm ..._

So de sentir o gosto de Brittany, e sentir a mão dela puxando meu cabelo eu sabia que eu poderia gozar a qualquer momento sem nem mesmo ser tocada. Eu nunca tinha apreciado tanto o sexo quanto eu aprecio fazer com Brittany, talvez fosse porque ela era uma profissional, ou talvez, eu não sei, talvez seja porque eu goste de fazer com ela. O que esta acontecendo com voce Santana? Porem eu não tive tempo de descobrir, pois Brittany tinha gritado alto meu nome e suar pernas tinham caído mole sobre meu ombro me dando a oportunidade de chupa-la mais um pouco sentindo sua mão acariciar meu cabelo.

_- M-melhor agradecimento de sempre San!_

_- Melhor (lambida) lenço (lambida) que (lambida) eu (lambida) já(lambida) ganhei(lambida) Britt-Britt!_

/

Hey pessoal, eu não curti muito esse capitulo, mas ele estava parado aqui, sem eu conseguir melhorar ele, então resolvi postar e dar pra vocês como presente de Natal rsrs ...

Logo menos espero postar o próximo, e não fiquem nervosas, é nele que acontece o que vocês mais querer rsrsrs

Obrigada **Sareena** pela recomendação da Fic ... fiquei com o sorriso que nem do Sam kkk enorme quando eu li =D

E **Mariana**, aprecio de verdade sua critica, fico feliz que tenha aberto meus olhos rsrs ... eu acompanho muitas fics, 95% delas em inglês, pois as poucas em português realmente não dão muito animo em ler devido a enredo chato e má escrita gritante .. Mas como eu não sou perfeita, e eu já ate pedi ajuda aqui, eu não sei alinhar aqui no Nyah rsrs ... se quiser me ensinar eu aceito =D ... já o português eu aos poucos vou tentando a errar menos, tenho o mau habito de escrever do jeito que eu falo e ter preguiça de por acento onde se deve, já que o Word tb não me corrige rs. Mas de qualquer forma obrigada por acompanhar e ajudar! Beijos

E a nova leitora **Didih**,a fic esta no Nyah sim ! Mesmo nome!

E a todos que não foram citados aqui hoje, quero que saiba,m que eu lei cada resposta e fico super feliz que gostem e acompanham =). E pra quem me segue no TUMBLR e Instagram, obrigada =) ...

Feliz Natal Pessoal ! Merry Snixxmas !


	7. 7 - Eu não quero que você vá!

7 - Eu não quero que você vá!

_- Me fala de novo o porque estamos aqui San?_

Perguntei a Santana pela quinta vez em nosso caminho onde agora nos encontrávamos. Havia muitas pessoas bem vestidas e sorrindo em pequenos grupos, mas eu tneho quase 100% de certeza que esses sorrisos não eram verdadeiros.

_- Estamos aqui há negocio Britt-Britt! É importante pra mim!_

Eu meio sorri com o incomodo de Brittany de estar aqui, pois se dependesse dela ainda estaríamos na cama fazendo sexo selvagem. Não que eu também não preferiria, mas é importante que eu esteja aqui hoje para negócios futuros.

_- Ok, mas por que há tanto cavalo? Achei que você era compradora de empresas, e não de cavalos!_

Eu perguntei a Santana olhando o local ao redor. Parecia um parque enorme com gramado verdinho. Havia algumas cadeiras brancas em volta de um campo onde havia varias espécies de cavalo sendo preparados para alguma coisa. Eu meio que fiquei animada com a possibilidade de Santana comprar um cavalo, eu ia amar ter um.

_- Porque isso e um jogo de polo Britt-Britt, a diferença que aqui tem muitas pessoas famosas e muitos patrocinadores. Não se preocupe, será divertido e logo voltaremos pro Hotel e podemos continuar onde paramos!_

Respondi Brittany e dei uma piscadela a fazendo corar. Ela parecia que ia falar algo, mas minha atenção foi tirada por Sebastian que acenava desesperadamente querendo minha atenção.

_- Santana? Santana? Estamos aqui!_

_- Sim, Sebastian, eu estou vendo, e todos os outros convidados também!_

Me aproximei de onde Sebastian estava segurando a mão de Brittany que ainda parecia encantada com os cavalos.

_- Santana o evento esta sendo um sucesso ate agora, e parece que teremos apoio ate do Banco Central, para que Hummel se renda de uma vez e nos venda sua rede de lata velha!_

_- Sim, estou ciente Sebastian, estive no telefone com o Presidente do Banco, e ele esta interessado em alguns dos imóveis._

_- Santana eu já te falei como tenho orgulho de ser seu advogado?_

Revirei os olhos ao comentário de Sebastian e procurei os olhos de Brittany que ainda estava em direção ao campo com os cavalos.

_- Santana quem é a Senhorita? Não vai apresenta-la?_

_- Oh sim, claro! Hey Britt?_

_Fiquei tão perdida olhando o encanto de Brittany que ate esqueci da presença de sebastian e de apresenta-la._

_- Oi San?_

Respondi Santana sem tirar os olhos do campo. Definitivamente ter um cavalo entrara na minha lista de desejos a ser realizado.

_- Quero que conheça meu advogado Sebastian Smyrthe! Sebastian esta e minha amiga Britanny Susan Pierce!_

Senti os olhos de surpresa de Brittany pra mim enquanto Sebastian apertava a mão dela, pois ela deve estar se perguntando como eu sei o nome inteiro dela. Mas ela não devia deixar a bolsa dela aberta em qualquer lugar.

_- Acredito que a senhorita deve ser a causa da distração de Santana esses dias não e? Também com esse lindo mar azul, quem não ficaria!_

_- Eu acho que não, San não estava distraída, pelo contrario, ela faz questão de estar sempre por cima. E nos não fomos a nenhuma praia!_

Eu não sei do que Sebastian estava falando, mas eu não acho que gostei dele. Santana estava sorrindo pra mim, mas eu não sabia qual era a graça, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguém chamou por Sebastian, e ele nos deixou a sós, coisa que me deixou feliz.

- Já te falei alguma vez que você é encantadora?

Eu perguntei a Brittany, e rezei pra que ela não percebesse como eu estava corada ao dizer isso.

- Não, mas eu adoraria que você dissesse de novo!

Eu respondi Santana envergonhada, e tive a impressão que ela estava corada. Fomos interrompidas por um sinal sonoro e Santana disse que tinha algo a fazer e logo voltava me deixando sozinha.

- Humm, então quer dizer que voce e a bola da vez?

- Bola da vez? Terá algim jogo de futebol?

Três mulheres se aproximaram de mim com expressões entranhas no rosto.

_- Me refiro a Santana, você é a bola da vez na vida de Santana, toma cuidado pra ela não te usar e jogar fora!_

_- Ah, entendi, obrigada pela preocupação, mas nos não vamos jogar nada fora, nos só fazemos sexo! Se vocês me dão licença eu pretendo encontra-la agora pra saber se já podemos voltar ao hotel e continuar nossos amassos!_

Respondi as mulheres que estavam com o rosto que pareciam que tinham levado choque, e as deixei sozinhas e sai em busca de Santana, ate que ouvi a voz familiar dela soando pelo microfone.

_- Boa Tarde a Todos, eu sou Santana Lopez e em nome da S.M L Empreendimentos, espero que todos tenham um ótimo divertimento._

Desliguei o microfone e desci as escadas para que eu pudesse encontrar Brittany. Eu odiava todos os flashes sobre mim nesses eventos, mas era necessário para os negócios. Eu estava prestes a caminhar quando fui abordada por Sebastian, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

_- Santana? Ótimo discurso!_

_- Sebastian, se eu falei meia dúzia de palavras foi muito!_

_- Mas foi ótimo mesmo assim! Você parecia muito feliz ao falar, acredito que seja pela loira que veio te acompanhando, Brittany o nome dela não e?_

_- O que você quer Sebastian, vamos ao ponto!_

_- Santana? A Quanto tempo nos conhecemos? Não me lembro de voce ter nenhuma amiga, e de repente você anda ausente, distraída, cantarolando, se atrasando nas reuniões._

_- Sebastian não vou repetir! O que você esta supondo?_

_- Eu so queria saber da onde essa sua "amiga" surgiu, eu acho estranho alguém de repente aparecer na sua vida no momento onde você estar prestes a ficar dona da maior rede de imóveis que essa cidade já teve!_

_- Sebastian? Você esta supondo que Brittany é alguma espiã?_

_- Não, eu estou afirmando, pois o porquê que a sua companhia amiga loira quente estará conversando com o filho de Hummel nesse exato momento?_

Virei meu olhar no local que Sebastian estava apontando e logo avistei Brittany sorrindo para algo que Finnpopotamo estava falando pra ela. Não consegui explicar, mas algo dentro do meu peito apertou, como algum tipo de dor ao ver a cena a minha frente.

_- É melhor você abrir os olhos, ela pode ser uma mandante de Hummel, para saber suas estratégias e te desarmar no momento certo Santana, nos não podemos perder milhões de dólares por causa de uma mulher sexy, e ..._

O sangue estava começando a subir na minha cabeça enquanto Sebastian falava sobre Brittany! Eu sabia que ele estava errado, Brittany não era nenhuma espiã, mas algo ao ver ela e Finnotario sorrindo um para o outro estava me deixando fora de si, então virei meu olhar para Sebastian.

_- Sebastian, pela ultima vez, Brittany não e uma espia! Eles se conheceram no jantar noite passada onde a levei como minha acompanhante!_

_- Isso não quer dizer nada santana. Voce esta cega pelo corpo quente dela santana, voce não esta vendo milhões de dólares serem jogados no lixo como eu. Ela veio da onde?_

_- Chega Sebastian! Brittany não é nenhuma espia, ela é uma garota de programa, eu a peguei na rua!_

E foi isso, eu tinha explodido, no pior momento, no pior lugar, e pra pior pessoa. Tive a prova disso ao ver a cara chocada de Sebastian, e ao mesmo tempo um sorriso, sequenciando uma gargalhada.

_- Chega Sebastian! Com licença, eu preciso de algo forte pra beber!_

Deixei Sebastian gargalhando e voltei meu olhar para o bar, antes dando um olhar novamente para Brittany que ainda sorria animadamente, me deixando agora chateada e eu nem mesmo sei o porquê.

/

_- Nossa eu não sabia que os cavalos precisavam ter tantos cuidados com o cabelo Finn!_

Eu estava impressionada o quanto Finn sabia sobre cavalos, mas eu ainda estava querendo encontrar Santana, então achei melhor me despedir e ir a procura dela.

_- Finn eu adorei saber sobre todas essas coisas, mas eu acho que santana deve estar me procurando!_

_- Ah sim, sem problema Brittany, eu fiquei feliz em te ver novemente, espero que em breve possamos por em pratica as aulas de hipismo que voce quer ter!_

_- Com certeza Finn, ate breve!_

Apertei a mão de Finn, que ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu sorri ao imaginar Santana o chamando de apelidos, mesmo que eu não achasse certo a briga deles, eu achava Finn um ótimo rapaz. Caminhei em direção ao campo e avistei Sebastian com uma cara engraçada olhando em direção a mim. Eu não gostava dele, mas eu precisava falar com ele pra saber se ele sabia do paradeiro de Santana.

_- Oi Sebastian, você sabe onde a Santana esta?_

_- Brittany amor! Não eu não sei, mas posso te acompanhar e ajuda-la a procurar hein?_

_- Ah tudo bem, obrigada, mas eu posso ir sozinha! Tchau!_

_- Hey bebê, porque tanta pressa? Tenho certeza que Santana não iria gostar de te ver andando por ai sozinha hein? Posso ir com você, e quem sabe talvez possamos nos conhecer melhor?_

_- E-espera? Você esta flertando comigo? Você sabe que estou aqui com Santana não sabe?_

_- Sim, eu sei, mas Santana não vai estar aqui pra sempre, por isso eu tenho certeza que ela não se incomodara de voce e eu podemos ficar mais íntimos, se é que voce me entende! Santana me contou tudo sobre voce!_

_- E-ela c-ontou? T-tudo?_

_- Sim bebê tudo, e eu tenho certeza que eu vou adorar sentir tudo que você tem a me oferecer, o que acha?_

_- C-certo, m-mas eu preciso encontrar Santana agora!_

Eu virei as costas pra Sebastian e praticamente corri de longe dele. Eu estava lutando pra segurar as lagrimas, como pode Santana contar tudo sobre mim pra ele? Como ela se atreveu a contar nossas intimidades pra ele? Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada em minha vida. Eu andava rapidamente até que avistei Santana no bar conversando com um senhor de idade, e resolvi esperar para poder me aproximar. Eu ainda estava tentando controlar as lagrimas quando vi Santana se despedir do senhor e girar o olhar ate que encontrou o meu e ela deu um grande sorriso, coisa que no momento não dava pra compartilhar.

_- Hey Britt-Britt, esta tudo bem?_

Senti certo alivio ao encontrar Brittany me esperando e logo sorri e fui ao encontro dela, mas ela não parecia muito bem.

_- Eu só quero ir embora!_

Respondi Santana, sem olhar nos olhos dela, eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas tenho certeza que se eu olhasse pra ela eu iria chorar.

_- Ok, só preciso acertar algumas coisas e podemos ir, espere um pouco ok?_

Deixei Brittany novamente e algo no meu peito apertou novamente. Deixei algumas recomendações ao pessoal do evento e em poucos minutos já estávamos de volta a limusine em direção ao Hotel, onde eu ainda sentia a dor no peito ao não receber nenhuma resposta de Brittany quando eu perguntava se estava tudo bem.

- Brittany, eu estou começando a ficar irritada com o seu silencio, eu fiz alguma coisa?

Eu perguntei tentando soa brava, mas Brittany tinha um poder sobre mim que eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas or algo que eu nem sei se eu fiz.

- Sim, você nasceu, isso que você fez!

Eu praticamente gritei com Santana, eu estava tão brava que a única coisa que eu queria era arrumar logo as minhas coisas e ir embora desse hotel e nunca mais encontrar Santana na minha frente. Esse pensamento me fez desabar em lagrimas enquanto jogava minhas roupas na bolsa.

- Nossa obrigada por me lembrar que nasci, acho que preferia o seu silencio!

Eu revirei os olhos e fui atrás de Brittany no quarto e sentir ainda mais forte o aperto no meu peito ao ver ela arrumando suas coisas na bolsa.

_- Britt-Britt, o que você esta fazendo?_

_- Por que você me fez ir nesse evento? Por que você me fez colocar roupas que eu pareço uma princesa?_

_- Porque você e a minha companhia? Porque a roupa era apropriada para a ocasião? Eu não estou te entendendo Britt-Britt!_

_- Para de me chamar de Britt-Britt? Para de me fazer vestir roupas especiais se a sua intenção aqui e espalhar pra todo mundo que eu sou uma garota de programa?_

_- O-oh, eu não espalhei pra todo mundo, Sebastian e-ele achava que v-voce era uma e-espia e voce é uma garota de programa Brittany..._

_- Eu não quero saber, se pelo menos eu estivesse vestindo as minhas roupas de garota de programa, eu poderia lhe dar como pessoas como Sebastian! Agora eu quero o meu dinheiro,você pode me pagar por favor?_

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- M-meu dinheiro por f-favor ..._

_- Britt, m-me d-desculp ..._

_- M-meu dinheiro!_

Eu ainda estava em prantos, e arrependida e tudo ao mesmo tempo, eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, eu queria ir embora, e eu não queria ao mesmo tempo. Quando Santana virou as costas pra mim e foi em direção à bolsa dela, meu coração quebrou de vez, pois eu não queria que ela fizesse o que eu pedi, eu não queria ir embora, eu não queria deixar ela, eu so queria que ela me parasse, eu não sei o que eu queria.

_- A-aqui está!_

As palavras de Brittany me deixou em pedaços, eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas, braços, meu coração parecia que tinha parado de funcionar. Ela queria me deixar, ela ia me deixar pela minha estupidez e eu não podia fazer nada para impedir. Então peguei todo dinheiro que eu tinha na carteira e deixei na cama, e virei em direção ao bar, sentindo somente o cheiro de Brittany quando ela passou correndo por mim em direção à porta de saída. Eu não sabia o que fazer, olhei em direção a cama e todo o dinheiro ainda estava la, e lagrimas estavam começando a cair de meus olhos quando olhei em direção a porta e antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar eu corria em direção a ela.

_- A-anda elevador, chega logo!_

Eu ainda chorava apertando o botão do elevador desesperadamente. Eu queria sair daqui, eu acreditava que saindo de perto de Santana a dor no meu peito por deixa-la passaria. Continuei apertando o botão quando escutei a porta do quarto se abrir e Santana vir em minha direção com lagrimas nos olhos.

_- E-eu não quero que v-voce vá!_

As palavras simplesmente saíram, e um peso parecia que foi tirado de mim, eu não queria que Brittany fosse embora, eu precisava dela comigo, ela não podia me deixar. A porta do elevador abrindo fez meu coração ficar gelado novamente e o rapaz asiático com um sorriso enorme que me fez por um momento ficar irritada perguntou a ela se iria descer me fazendo deixar cair algumas lagrimas novamente.

_- Não Mike, obrigada!_

E a porta do elevador se fechou novamente.

_- E-eu ficarei ate domingo!_

Falei e caminhei em direção ao quarto do Hotel deixando Santana no Hall, e tive a impressão que ela soltou um suspiro de alivio, ou talvez fosse o meu, eu não sei. Mas eu não tive forças pra deixa-la, eu precisava dela. Caminhei em direção ao quarto e escutei a porta sendo fechada, enquanto eu sentei na beirada da cama ainda chorando. Em questão de segundos Santana estava ajoelhada entre meus joelhos chorando e eu por instinto chorei e me abaixei para que eu pudesse abraça-la.

Não sei se foi eu ou Santana que iniciou, ou se foi ambas, mas no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram depois de muito chorar, a única coisa que eu sentia era os lábios dela nos meus e de repente toda a magoa havia passado.

/

FELIZZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOSSS ... E QUE EM 2013 NOSSAS MENINAS REATEM O NAMORO E QUE AS FICS BRITTANA AUMENTEM CADA DIA MAIS PARA A NOSSA ALEGRIA KKKKKK

Prometo não demorar pra atualizar, e se a Mariana estiver mesmo disposta a me ajudar com tudo isso aqui, será mais rápido ainda rsrs


	8. 8 - Eu amo você !

Fiquei tão excitada com a Update da Fic " Room 47" hj, que resolvi atualizar a minha pra vcs hj kkkk ... Pra quem le fic em inglês eu super recomendo, escrita pela Little-Normandy no

Aqui vai =D

8 - Eu amo você!

Toda a dor tinha ido embora, e a única coisa que eu sentia era os lábios de Brittany nos meus, e eu tive certeza que nunca mais sentiria dor nenhuma em minha vida. Eu me levantei devagar de forma que delicadamente a deitei na cama sem que quebrássemos nosso beijo. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu tinha certeza que ela também podia ouvir, pois quando nossos corpos se fundiram em cima da cama e um som alto de nossos gemidos se tornou audível, eu também pude sentir o batimento cardíaco dela acelerado. Eu sabia que estava avançando um sinal ao beija-la, pois isso poderia significar muita coisa, mas eu precisava dela, eu precisava sentir o gosto de seus beijos, e quando ela abriu os lábios me dando acesso para provar eu não pensei duas vezes e empurrei minha língua dentro de sua boca e gemi alto quando nossas línguas se encontraram iniciando um pequeno duelo em busca de poder sobre a outra.

_- S-san, e-eu preciso d-de v-voce a-agora ..._

Tentei falar o menos possível, pois a ideia de não ter a língua de Santana dentro de minha boca não estava em meus planos, mas eu precisava de mais, eu queria ela dentro de mim, e eu queria estar dentro dela. Dei um alto gemido ao perceber que ela entendeu minhas palavras, pois a senti levantar minha saia sem interromper nosso beijo e em poucos segundos minha calcinha estava sendo lançada em algum lugar no quarto. Em toda a minha experiência em ficadas na escola e alguns dos poucos relacionamentos que tive, eu tenho certeza que nunca senti nada tão grande dentro do meu peito como a sensação dos beijos de Santana, eu só sabia que eu nunca mais ia querer parar de beijá-la.

_- B-ritt-Britt, levanta um p-pouco ..._

Eu gemi na boca de Brittany, pois eu não queria quebrar nosso beijo, mas era preciso, pois eu queria ela nua embaixo de mim. Nossos gemidos eram altos, e quando ela se sentou eu rapidamente comecei a desabotoar a sua camisa e senti um arrepio ao olhar nos olhos dela e ver que eram de puro desejo, me fazendo beijá-la novamente esquecendo por um momento de tirar sua camisa. Tentando aproveitar tudo que o céu da boca de Brittany podia me oferecer eu a deitei novamente colocando minha perna em seu centro nu e um arrepio correu por toda a minha espinha ao sentir em minha coxa como Brittany estava molhada pra mim.

- T-tira a sua também S-San ...

Tentei lutar pra não agarrar as mãos de Santana e levar ate o meio de minhas pernas quando sua coxa me tocou segundos atrás. Mas eu a queria da mesma forma que ela me queria nesse momento, então eu sentei novamente e eu mesmo tirei minha camisa observando como ela olhava com admiração meus seios, e antes que ela pudesse tocá-los eu rapidamente comecei a puxar seu blazer e desabotoar sua camisa, e tive sua ajuda quando eu fiz meu caminho para sua calça e ela mesmo a tirou e jogou longe, na sequencia me deitando novamente e sua língua estando de volta em minha boca me fazendo gemer.

_- Humm ..._

_- Oghhh ..._

Senti o dedo de Brittany entre minhas pernas no mesmo tempo em que o meu próprio dedo circulava no dela e em nenhum momento quebramos nosso beijo apesar dos altos gemidos que ambas estávamos fazendo. Se eu pudesse escolher uma forma de morrer ou ser feliz para sempre, seria dessa maneira, com Brittany nua embaixo de mim, me beijando e nos duas dando prazer uma pra outra. Nosso corpo parecia um só, colado um ao outro no mesmo movimento. Coloquei dois dentro dela e nosso beijo se quebrou por um momento quando Brittany levantou seus quadris querendo mais contato , então aproveitei para ir mais rápidos com meus movimentos, soltando um alto gemido quando senti dois dedos delas entrando em mim também.

_- Oh m-emeu D-deus Britt .. tã-o b-bom .. h-humm_

_- M-mais r-rapido S-an, m-mais .._

Eu sabia que estava chegando ao meu prazer, mas eu queria que Santana viesse junto comigo, então comecei a movimentar meus dedos mais rápido e logo senti pelo tremor em suas pernas e seus gemidos que ela também estava chegando. E depois de alguns momentos e sem nada planejado, nos duas chegamos ao nosso orgasmo juntas, uma gritando o nome da outra.

- I-isso foi ...

- I-incrivel ...

Eu ainda estava por cima de Brittany, nossos corpos estavam suados, mas pra mim era a melhor sensação e posição do mundo. Nossas respirações irregulares batiam juntamente de acordo, e o que eu mais queria agora era beija-la novamente, então eu fiz. Levantei o suficiente pra que minha boca alcançasse a sua, e passei minha língua por ambos seus lábios saboreando o gosto levemente salgado de seu suor, e eu juro que não existe sabor melhor que o de Brittany, de todas as formas. Continuamos ali, nos beijando, explorando o corpo uma da outra carinhosamente, e aos poucos nossa respiração estava normalizada, e em nenhum momento nossos corpos se separaram uma da outra. Ficamos assim por minutos, talvez ate uma hora tenha se passado, e a sensação de sono estava me chamando enquanto sentia os dedos de Brittany passear pelas minhas costas e braços, e eu nunca tinha me sentido tão confortável em toda a minha vida, então fechei os olhos e resolvi me entregar ao sono.

_- Eu te amo San! _

Sim, eu a amava, depois de todo esse tempo de convivência, e todos esses sentimentos, e depois desse nosso beijo eu tinha a resposta de tudo. Eu amava Santana. Eu sabia que ela estava dormindo, e não deve ter me ouvido falar, e eu sei também que é impossível ela me amar de volta, pois ela estará indo embora depois de amanha e eu voltarei a minha vida de antes. Mas apesar da minha vontade de chorar eu estou feliz de saber que o que eu sinto é amor, e vou aproveitar todos os momentos ao lado de Santana. Então puxei seu corpo mais perto do meu e fechei os olhos e pedi pra sonhar onde eu e Santana vivêssemos em um lugar em que nossas vidas não fossem diferentes uma da outra.

Acordei no dia seguinte e logo um enorme sorriso se espalhou em meu rosto ao lembrar da noite anterior com Santana. Dos beijos, e da forma incrível que fizemos amor. Me espreguicei animadamente e logo senti que estava sozinha na cama ao esticar meu braço em busca do corpo sexy e confortável da minha San. Abri meus olhos lentamente e ao olhar pro lado o sorriso novamente se espalhou ao ver uma rosa vermelha e um pedaço de papel sobre ela.

" Tive uma reunião urgente, prometo não demorar, quero voltar logo e ter nosso carinho o resto do dia!

S."

Se havia algum recorde de tamanhos de sorrisos, eu nesse momento tinha superado qualquer um. Li e reli o bilhete de Santana varias vezes, antes de me levantar e tomar café da manha. Enquanto comia uma colherada de Fruit-Loops lembrei que queria fazer alguma coisa diferente pra não deixar Santana tão estressada durante o dia, então depois de comer tomei um banho rápido e liguei na recepção do Hotel e pedia a Figgins alguém pra me levar ate a empresa que Santana trabalhava, e para minha surpresa ele disse que Joe estava disponível pra mim, pois ele estava aguardando u chamado para ir buscar Santana na hora que ela saísse.

Quando ligaram me informando que Santana havia chamado, eu já estava pronta e desci logo encontrando Joe com a porta da limusine aberta esperando a minha chegada.

- Bom Dia Joe! Como está?

_- Estou ótimo senhorita Brittany, e a senhorita como está?_

_- Estou ótima também Joe, e, por favor, me chame de Brittany, somo amigos!_

_- S-sim S-senh, quer dizer, sim Brittany, fico feliz que esteja feliz!_

Eu realmente estava feliz, e fiquei mais ainda quando Joe me falou que tínhamos chegado e apontou pra um enorme prédio, onde tinha um letreiro espelhado escrito S.M.L Empreendimentos. Enquanto eu admirava o local, Joe saiu do carro e logo a porta ao meu lado estava sendo aberta e novamente eu estava sorrindo ao ver uma Santana emburrada entrando no carro.

_- B-Britt-Britt? O que você esta fazendo aqui?_

_- Vim te fazer uma surpresa! (Kiss). Joe? Por favor leve-nos ao parque? ]_

_- Ao p-parque? Brit ..._

_- Shhhh (Kiss)_

_- Humm ..._

Os lábios de Brittany, eles me fizeram esquecer totalmente a reunião estressante que acabei de ter com Sebastian e Burt Hummel. Eu ate esqueci que estávamos indo em direção ao parque, pois eu não conseguia raciocinar com o beijo que eu estava recebendo e com muito gosto eu estava retribuindo. Puxei ela mais perto de mim de forma que eu pudesse aprofunda-lo mais, e quando senti ela sorrindo, me motivou descer em direção ao seu pescoço dando leves mordiscadas.

_- San? É melhor não começarmos algo que não vamos conseguir terminar!_

_- Humm .. (Kiss) quem falou (kiss) que não vamos terminar (Kiss)?_

_- Joe esta no carro e logo chegaremos ao parque S-san .. hummm_

_- Eu prefiro ter nosso momento (Kiss) carinho aqui Britt-Britt, (Kiss) e é só levantar o vidro que Joe (Kiss) não vera (Kiss) nada (Kiss)! _

Apertei o botão do vidro que separava nós do motorista, e puxei Brittany de forma que agora ela estava no meu colo e delicadamente apertei seus seios a fazendo gemer.

_- S-san ... hummm_

_- E-eu quero você aqui Britt-Britt ..._

_- E-eu também San, m-mas não podemos, primeiro o parque!_

Eu falei decidida e sai do colo de Santana em um salto, pois se ela continuasse a passear com a língua dela em meu pescoço eu ia acabar cedendo e não faríamos meus planos de passeio.

_- Okeyy, mas saiba que você me deixou sexualmente frustrada nesse momento!_

_- Eu vou realizar todas as suas fantasias sexuais quando nos voltarmos ao Hotel San, (Kiss) mas antes vamos ao parque! (Kiss)_

Falei alegremente e sai quando Joe abriu a porta da limusine indicando que tínhamos chegado ao parque. Estendi a mão pra Santana sair comigo, mas ela ainda estava paralisada no lugar me deixando preocupada.

_- Hey San, o que houve? Você não vem?_

_- N-nada Britt-Britt .. n-nada, vamos!_

Tentei não demonstrar a Brittany que suas palavras enviaram um arrepio por todo meu corpo ao imaginar ela realizando todos as minhas fantasias, e só de pensar em algumas delas me fez ficar fora do ar ate o momento que ela me chamou de novo me chamando pra sair do carro, pois tínhamos chegado ao parque. Sorri ao ver a alegria de Brittany depois que compramos pipoca e caminhávamos em direção ao lago, e me perguntava como uma pessoa tão pura e brilhante como Brittany foi parar nas ruas sendo garota de programa. Ela parecia uma criança quando os patos se aproximaram em busca de alimento e ela me puxou de forma que fiquei deitada sobre seu peito na beira do lago jogando pipoca para os patos. Ficamos um tempo ali observando o lago, os patos, o céu e quando Brittany começou a falar de sua infância, eu me senti tão leve, tão feliz, .

_- Onde eu morava quando criança meu passatempo favorito era alimentar os patos na represa, eu e meus irmãos pequenos íamos todo dia levar pedaços de pão, e eu sabia o nome de cada pato que tinha lá! _

_- Eu nunca alimente patos, e é a primeira vez na verdade que eu venho a este parque Britt-Britt!_

_- Sério San? Onde você costuma ir pra passar o tempo? Pra ver paisagens? Pra tomar um sorvete?_

_- Humm, eu não costumo fazer essas coisas ... pelo menos desde que eu me lembre ..._

_- Ahh ... então teremos que fazer da sua primeira vez a mais especial, você ira experimentar as coisas mais gostosas hoje! Venha, vamos comprar sorvete San!_

_- E-espera Britt-Britt, deixa eu calçar meu sapato!_

_- Não San, eu falei que iríamos fazer coisas gostosas hoje, então andar descalça na grama esta na lista! Venha!_

Eu sorri muito a ver a cara de Santana correndo descalça atrás de mim pelo parque, ela estava tão linda, e tive certeza que meu plano estava dando certo ao ver em seu rosto que toda a irritação de momentos antes tinha ido embora. Paramos no carrinho de sorvete e passeamos de mãos dadas o tomando, e ela fazia algumas perguntas sobre minha vida.

_- Então você é a mais velha de quatro irmãos?_

_- Sim, e sou a única menina, mesmo às vezes meu avô me chamando de Brett eu nunca deixei de ser uma menina, às vezes acho que ele se confundia, pois minha família a maioria é de homem._

_- Seus irmãos vivem aqui também? _

_- Não, todos ficaram no interior, e acho que todos estão casados. Eu vim sozinha em busca da fama, mas a calçada da fama só tem nomes famosos, e não a fama! _

_- E o que aconteceu?_

_- Bom eu não tinha onde ficar, e nem dinheiro pra voltar, e foi ai que eu encontrei a Sugar, e ela me salvou, e disse que tinha um trabalho de sucesso pra mim, e cá estou!_

_- Algo me diz que essa Sugar não é uma boa pessoa!_

_- Ela é legal sim San, ela é minha amiga, você ia amar conhecê-la! Olha San, barcos para passeio!_

Fiquei em êxtase ao ver pequenos barcos de aluguel na beira do lago para passeio, e antes que Santana pudesse dizer algo, eu já estava puxando ela pela mão para que pudéssemos alugar um.

_- Britt-Britt, eu não acredito que esses barcos são seguros! _

_- San, você precisa relaxar mais, é claro que eles são seguros, venha que eu vou pagar!_

_- Humm, você sabia que esta usando meu cartão para pagar tudo ate agora né?_

_- Sim, você me deu ele pra que eu pudesse usá-lo não foi? Então, eu estou usando pra nos fazermos coisas divertidas._

_- Sim, você esta certa Britt-Britt!_

Nesse tempo de convivência com Brittany, eu já sabia que não tinha como contrariá-la, a ultima palavra sempre seria dela e ponto final. Mas eu também não pude deixar de sorrir com seu entusiasmo, e que era fato que a segurança desse barco velho era duvidosa. Porem ela tinha razão, eu estava tendo um dia muito divertido hoje. Completamente diferente da minha rotina, mas tudo ao lado de Brittany era diferente, pois tudo em deixava feliz. Enquanto o homem dava algumas recomendações sobre os remos e a bóia de segurança, eu sorria com a alegria que Brittany prestava a atenção, mas algo em dizia que ela não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando.

_- Já podemos subir San, vem logo, isso vai ser bem divertido!_

_- Tenho certeza que será Britt-Britt, mas não me puxa assim, senão o barco ira virar antes que possamos entrar nele!_

O passeio foi tranqüilo, e muitas vezes tive que fazer Brittany parar de se mexer pro barco não se virar, mas ela insistia em falar que beijos doce no barco era divertido. Não que eu não estava gostando, pois os beijos de Brittany era uma das minhas coisas favoritas alem da própria Brittany. Sorri com esse pensamento, mas logo percebi que era meu ultimo dia nesta cidade e amanha após a reunião eu voltaria pra casa e um frio tomou conta do meu peito em imaginar me despedir de Brittany e não poder fazer nada a respeito do que ela me disse noite passada quando achou que eu estivesse dormindo, ela disse que me amava e eu iria embora e não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. Eu a amava?

_- Olha San, uma família inteira de patinhos! Olha! Olha!_

_- E-espera Britt, nós vamos v-vira ..._

E como eu imaginei, em questões de segundos eu e Brittany estávamos dentro da água por causa de uma família de patos que estavam a quilômetros de distancia, mas a única coisa que eu conseguir fazer nesse momento foi sorrir, como nunca tinha sorrido em toda a minha vida. Eu gargalhava tirando os cabelos de meu rosto e nadava ao encontro de Brittany que também sorria muito tentando recuperar alguma pipoca que tinha caído na água tambem, mas no momento que nossos olhos se cruzaram, nós nos aproximamos e nos beijamos com toda a ternura do mundo.

N/A: espero que tenham gostado pessoal =) ... Logo o próximo capitulo esta saindo, ainda mais agora com a ajuda da Mariana que caiu do céu na minha historia rs ... porém acho que escreverei mais 1 ou 2

Mas não fiquem tristes, pois a seqüência da Lagoa Azul esta no forno quase pronta =)

Beijos e que venha agora o Carnaval ! kkkkkk


	9. 9 - A melhor escolha que fiz!

9 - A melhor escolha que fiz!

Quando entramos no quarto do Hotel, Santana resmungava sobre nunca em sua vida ter caído dentro de um lago e muito menos chegar molhada na recepção de algum Hotel em sua vida. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando parecer brava, mas a covinha em sua bochecha entregava que ela estava tentando não sorrir.

_- Você sempre fica molhada pra mim, e você não parece brava San! Você esta molhada dessa forma agora?_

Falei com uma voz sensual me aproximando e puxando sua camisa pra que eu pudesse tirá-la. Quando ela estava apenas em seu sutiã preto rendado, eu dei pequenas mordidas no lóbulo da sua orelha e sorri ao fato de que eu conseguia deixá-la sem reação nenhuma.

_- Eu estava pensando San, o que acha de terminarmos nosso dia divertido na banheira, com uma água bem quentinha, enquanto eu faço uma super massagem em todo seu corpo?_

_- O-ok ... b-boa i-ideia ...m-mas isso não quer dizer que eu esqueci o que aconteceu h-hoje!_

Nunca vou me acostumar à forma como eu reajo a Brittany, e pra ser sincera eu não quero que isso mude, pois eu amo quando ela age toda sexy comigo e fica no comando. Santana Lopez você não é mais a mesma, mas também você não quer saber quem você é enquanto Brittany beija seu estomago e tira sua calça.

_- Eu vou encher a banheira agora (Kiss)! Não foge de mim ok? (Kiss)_

Dei um ultimo beijo em Santana e sai em direção ao banheiro deixando ela no meio da sala somente de calcinha e sutiã com a boca levemente aberta. Sorri pra mim mesmo por ter esse controle sobre ela, e enquanto abria a torneira de água quente, uma tristeza me percorreu pelo corpo ao pensar que amanha nessa mesma hora não vou mais estar com Santana.

_- É a segunda vez (Kiss) que você (Kiss) me deixa na vontade hoje Britt-Britt! (Kiss)_

Eu abracei Brittany por traz e levantei sua camisa de forma que beijei suas costas.

_- Temos toda a noite San! (Kiss)_

Beijei Santana profundamente enquanto ouvíamos a água correr enchendo a banheira. Tínhamos a noite toda pra sentir o corpo uma da outra e fazer tudo que quiséssemos. Delicadamente abri o feixe de seu sutiã, sem quebrar nosso beijo e nos duas gememos no momento que ela também tirou o meu e nossos seios se tocaram. Eu a empurrei na pia e meus beijos foram para seu pescoço enquanto minha mão entrava sem permissão em sua calcinha.

_- Eu sabia que você estava molhada pra mim San ... hummm ... tão bom ... tão gostoso ..._

Eu gemi na orelha de Santana quando passei meu dedo suavemente em seu centro e sentindo o quão molhada ela estava pra mim.

- B-Britt-Britt, p-por f-favor,-e-eu p-preci ... Ohhhhhh, s-simmm, a-assimmm ... O-oh Brittany b-ba-by .. s-sim

Eu gemi alto ao sentir Brittany colocar dois dedos dentro de mim e começar a fazer movimentos rápidos entrando e saindo de mim. Eu automaticamente comecei balançar meus quadris em direção a sua mão, e eu sabia que logo eu chegaria ao meu êxtase, pois a língua de Brittany encontrou meu mamilo esquerdo e depois o direito, brincando com ambos, sem perder o ritmo de seus dedos em meu centro.

_- Oh S-san voce é t-tão boa, me sinto tãoo bem dentro de você! Hummm ..._

_- Ohhhh Brittany .. ohhhhhhh ..._

E foi isso, eu tinha tido um puta orgasmo foda, e eu tinha chamado Brittany nele. E eu sabia que eu queria mais, e mais, eu só precisava recuperar meu fôlego e retribuir essa sensação incrível que ela me fez sentir.

_- Vamos tomar banho San, hoje o dia é sobre você! E a banheira esta prestes a transbordar!_

Eu falei sorrindo sobre o pescoço de Santana quando senti ela apertar minha bunda e querer me dar prazer, mas eu segurei seu pulso, pois hoje o dia seria sobre ela.

_- W-wanky!_

/

_- Eu sou filha única, meus pais se divorciaram, quando eu tinha apenas três anos. Minha mãe descobriu que ele tinha outra família, então ele foi embora e levou todo o dinheiro com ele. Alguns anos mais tarde minha mãe morreu de tristeza e eu fui criada pela minha abuela, que me ensinou que eu deveria ser uma mulher forte e honrar a morte da minha mãe sendo uma mulher poderosa._

_- Sinto muito pela sua mãe San! E você conseguiu! Você a honrou e você é uma mulher poderosa! Mas você manteve contato com ele antes de sua morte?_

_- Mhmm_

Demorei um pouco pra responder a pergunta de Brittany! Não porque eu não queria, pois eu nunca me senti tão a vontade falando da minha vida pessoal com ninguém, e aqui dentro da banheira entre suas pernas, enquanto ela passeia com uma bucha de banho sobre meu corpo, eu sinto que eu posso falar sobre tudo com ela.

_- A terceira empresa que comprei foi a do meu pai! Ele era dono da maior rede de placas de metais para Navio do mundo, e na primeira crise financeira dele, eu o cerquei, e como ela não tinha recursos, foi obrigado a me vender! Esta foi a primeira vez que tive contato com ele depois que ele nos deixou, e fiz a mesma coisa que ele fez comigo e com a minha mãe, deixei ele sem nada!_

Senti Brittany apertar seus braços sobre mim, e dei um pequeno beijo em seu braço.

_- Eu gastei uma fortuna em terapia, foram 15 longos anos pra eu poder falar tudo o que eu acabei de falar pra você aqui. Que eu comprei a empresa do meu pai, deixei-o sem nada, honrei a morte da minha mãe e mesmo assim parece que ainda falta algo._

_- Você já pensou em perdoá-lo?_

_- Meu pai morreu Britt-Britt!_

_- Eu sei, mas você pode ir ao cemitério falar com ele, e também pode perdoá-lo, aqui dentro!_

Eu falei e coloquei minha mão sobre seu peito esquerdo, indicando o coração.

_- E-eu não sei se posso perdoa-lo. Na verdade eu não sei se eu quero perdoa-lo. Ele matou minha mãe de tristeza, e abandonou sua única filha, eu não quero perdoa-lo._

Eu respondi Brittany meio ríspida, mesmo sentindo um aperto no meu peito eu não poderia perdoar meu pai pelas coisas que ele tinha feito.

_- A vida nos coloca em algumas situações em que não temos escolhas. Devemos arriscar e vive-las San. No meu caso ela me deu uma única opção que não foi a melhor, mas se não fosse nesse caminho que eu seguisse eu não estaria com você agora nesta banheira, sentindo seu corpo quente sobre o meu. A vida me deu você._

Apertei meus braços o máximo que pude pra Santana saber que eu estava feliz por ter encontrado ela no meu caminho.

_- A melhor escolha que fiz na minha vida foi ter roubado o carro do Sebastian aquela noite!_

Virei-me nos braços de Brittany de forma que eu agora eu estava deitada sobre ela na banheira e a beijei profundamente. Esse beijo me fazia sentir completa, mas eu ainda sentia que faltava algo, e não tinha nada haver com perdoar meu pai.

_- Você me disse que não tinha roubado!_

_- Na verdade peguei emprestado sem ele permitir!_

_- Isso chama-se roubo San!_

_- Sim, mas se não fosse por isso, como eu iria encontrar a razão da minha felicidade essa semana inteira?_

Arregalei os olhos quando falei essas palavras, mas antes que eu pudesse tentar arrumar o que eu disse, os lábios de Brittany estavam sobre o meu num beijo furioso, necessitado, que se eu não me apoiasse na borda da banheira ela me afogaria.

_- B-britt - B- , m-me afo-gando a-aqui!_

_- Vem, vem cá, vamos sair dessa banheira ..._

Puxei Santana pelo braço e peguei nossas toalhas para tirar o excesso de água de nosso corpo, pois eu senti meu corpo quente ao ouvir Santana falar que eu sou o motivo da sua felicidade e tudo que eu queria nesse momento era senti-la o mais perto de mim possível. Nós jogamos a toalha em algum lugar no caminho entre o banheiro e a cama, sem perder o ritmo do nosso beijo, só parando no momento que a perna de Santana encostou na cama e ela lentamente se deitou expondo seu belo corpo nu inteiramente pra mim.

_- Você é tão linda San!_

Eu falei e lentamente me abaixei beijando cada parte do seu corpo começando pelas pernas, provocando-a, dando pequenas mordidas ao ouvir seu gemido. Eu podia ver sua excitação mesmo que acabamos de sair do banho sem se enxugar direito, ela estava molhada pra mim novamente. Subi para o estomago e dei uma pequena gargalhada quando ela levantou seu quadril a procura de atrito quando eu passei arrastando minha língua pela sua virilha.

_- P-por f-favor Brit, n-não me p-provoca .._

Eu estava meio envergonhada de estar perto de ter outro orgasmo, somente com as provocações de Briitany, mas eu queria fazer isso por ela também, eu a queria, eu precisava sentir ela também. E antes que eu pudesse falar algo eu a puxei delicadamente pelo cabelo e colei seus lábios nos meus num beijo profundo.

_- Britt? E-eu quero tentar a-algo ... m-mas se voce não quiser e-eu e-entendo .._

_- S-san ? S-se eu f-farei qualquer coisa pra te d-dar prazer .. é só pedir .._

Eu gemi sobre a boca de Santana, ela parecia tão decidida e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, porem seus olhos eram de puro desejo. Eu acredito que já fizemos de tudo nos nossos momentos carinhos, mas antes que eu pudesse ir mais a fundo nos meus pensamentos, Santana estava me rolando na cama, de forma que agora ela estava no topo.

_- V-você confia em mim Britt-Britt?_

Meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora, competindo lado a lado com a excitação no meio de minhas pernas de imaginar que eu estava prestes a fazer essa posição com Brittany.

_- S-sempre San ..._

E foi isso, Santana mudou sua posição, ficando de joelho ao meu lado, e deu um pequeno beijo em meu lábio, passando para a minha bochecha, fazendo uma pequena linha com sua língua ate meu queixo e descendo lentamente para meu pescoço. Eu gritei seu nome alto quando senti ela chupar meu mamilo esquerdo e automaticamente minhas mãos que estavam segurando os lençóis foram para seus seios que estavam bem na minha linha de visão enquanto ela ainda chupava meu peito. Quando ela desceu um pouco mais parando um pouco abaixo do meu umbigo, eu sabia o que ela queria e eu sorri ao imaginar o porque ela estaria nervosa, então eu dei um tapinha em sua bunda a surpreendendo pois ela levantou o rosto para olhar nos meu olhos.

_- Eu sei o que você quer ... eu quero também San ..._

Eu falei e logo ela subiu sobre meu corpo de forma que sua cabeça estava entre a minhas pernas e a bela visão da sua intimidade estava na minha frente me fazendo gemer com a visão. Sem perder muito tempo eu a beijei, lambi, chupei, sem tentar não perder o ritmo, pois ela estava fazendo o mesmo por mim, de uma forma incrível, e logo nossos gemidos e respirações podia ser ouvido por todo o apartamento.

_- O-oh S-san e-eu v-vou .._

_- Oh B-britt .. h-humm ..._

Eu queria manter esse momento pra sempre, tão intenso, tão intimo, eu poderia me acostumar pra sempre com o gosto de Brittany na minha boca, mas eu sabia que ela estava prestes a ter seu orgasmo, assim como eu, então eu dei uma ultima bombeada com minha língua dentro dela, e o seu grito ao chamar meu nome foi o que faltava para eu vir junto com ela. Ficamos na mesma posição mais um tempo, pois parecia que ambas tivemos a mesma ideia de experimentar todo o possível uma da outra, até que nos começamos a rir e eu me virei caindo ao lado dela, e em questão de segundos ela estava sobre meu corpo novamente beijando minha boca como se fosse a primeira vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Heyy pessoas .. resolvi dividir esse capitulo de presente pra vocês, pois eu pude atualizar logo .. rsrs .. porem o próximo será realmente o ultimo, e espero que tenham gostado ate aqui =)

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam e grande popularidade da historia aqui no Nyah rs .. fico feliz de ver os comentários e sim, da muito animo de escrever depois de ler todos eles !

Agradeço a Mariana tb, que esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho arrumando toda a minha bagunça de postagem aqui ... ela caiu do céu na minha vida rsrs ...

Caso achem que faltei em algo na historia, ( lembrando claro que eu não segui o filme em um todo) me avisem, pois como ainda estou em fase de edição, eu posso mudar e escrever o que vocês querem com todo prazer ! Wankyyy =D

Beijosss


	10. 10 - Princesa no cavalo branco

10 - Princesa no cavalo branco

Acordei com o som alto do telefone, e antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos, estiquei o braço em busca de um lindo corpo quente e uma tristeza invadiu meu peito ao não sentir o corpo de Santana ao meu lado na cama. Abri os olhos lentamente e me levantei caminhando em direção ao telefone que continuava a tocar insistentemente.

_- Alô?_

_- Por que você atendeu o telefone?_

_- Ahhmm, porque você esta me ligando?_

_- Isso não e motivo, não atenda mais o telefone!_

_- Ok, eu não vou atender se você não me ligar Santana! _

Tentei soar brava, mas esse lado irritante de Santana me faz sorrir feito boba. Desliguei o telefone e caminhei em direção ao quarto novamente quando o telefone começou a tocar de novo.

_- Alô?_

_- Eu não te falei pra não atender o telefone Britt-Britt?_

_- Então para de me ligar! Ah, e eu senti sua falta na cama quando acordei!_

_- Não é mais para atender! Ah e eu liguei pra pedir desculpas, tive uma reunião cedo com Hummel e não quis te acordar._

_- Podia ter me acordado, bem, porque hoje é o nosso ultimo dia e eu queria me despedir de você!_

_- Humm, essa era outra coisa que eu ia dizer, a reunião não foi muito bem, não fechamos nenhum acordo, e provavelmente eu terei que ficar ate amanha, então eu queria saber se você se importaria de .._

_- Eu adoraria ficar mais um dia San!_

_- O-oh .. então ok, eu logo estarei ai, e eu quero que você esteja pronta pois quero te mostrar algo especial!_

_- Algo especial? Devo por roupas ou você me quer nua?_

_- V-vestida Britt-Britt, v-vestida, p-pois é um lugar especial pra mim! M-mas isso não quer dizer que eu não quero você nua! V-voce pode f-ficar nua pra mim quando voltarmos!_

_- Eu estava brincando San, não precisa ficar nervosa!_

_- E-eu não estou nervosa! Tchau Brittany!_

Nunca em minha vida não fechar um contrato tinha me deixado tão feliz. Eu teria mais um dia com Brittany e eu queria dar a ela algo que ninguém nunca teve de mim. Então antes de resolver alguns assuntos eu pedi novamente a recepcionista ligar no Hotel.

_- Alô?_

_- Eu já não falei pra você não atender o telefone Britt-Britt?_

_- Então para de me ligar San!_

__Eu sorria feito boba pelo apartamento, sobre como Santana podia ser tão infantil às vezes, ou talvez eu estivesse rindo pelo fato que eu estava muito feliz de ter mais algum tempo com ela, e excitada com o que ela iria me mostrar mais tarde. Liguei na recepção e pedi Fruit Loops e um copo de leite e deixei a banheira enchendo enquanto esperava. Dei uma pequena gorjeta ao rapaz que me trouxe o café da manha e corri pra fechar a torneira entrando para o banho na seqüência.

Já tinham passado duas horas desde que Santana me ligou e não era pra eu ter atendido. Eu já estava pronta a sua espera, quando ouço a porta do apartamento abrir.

_- Hey Britt-Britt, você esta p-pronta ..._

Eu nunca ia me acostumar com o fato que Brittany era a única pessoa capaz de me deixar sem palavras, sem reação, ter gagueiras, e ser praticamente um fantoche em suas mãos. Eu nunca ia me acostumar com o seu encanto, a sua beleza, sua pureza e ao mesmo tempo seu jeito de mulher sedutora, ela todos os dias sempre iria me surpreender e isso era fato. Ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa. Ela vestia um moderno terno branco apertado, e seu blazer tinha apenas um botão fechado somente cobrindo seus seios, deixando a mostra sua pele nua por baixo, pois era obvio que ela estava sem sutiã. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo realçando sua franja e sua maquiagem era leve, mostrando como angelical ela era. Ela olhava absoltamente incrível.

_- Você não gostou da minha roupa San?_

_- O-o que? Não Britt-Britt, v-você está linda! V-você é linda!_

Fiquei tanto tempo paralisada admirando a beleza de Brittany que eu nem percebi que ela estava com um rosto triste esperando eu falar alguma coisa. Eu me aproximei dela e dei um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e estendi em sua direção, uma pequena caixinha aveludada, e meu sorriso aumentou ao ver sua cara de choque se perguntando se era um presente pra ela.

_- Aceita, é pra você!_

_- O-obrigada! _

Meu coração parecia que ia pular fora do peito! Eu estava tão nervosa em pegar o presente que Santana estava me oferecendo que eu nem percebi que ela tinha aberto a caixinha e um lindo par de brincos de brilhante da cor azul se iluminavam pra mim. Eu nunca tinha visto algo tão lindo em minha vida, e quando eu resolvi aceitar e pega-los, Santana fechou a caixinha no meu dedo me dando um grande susto.

_- Desculpa Britt-Britt, mas eu não consegui me controlar, você estava tão concentrada, que eu achei que seria engraçado fazer isso!_

Dei uma grande gargalhada com o susto que Brittany levou, e ao ver seus olhos brilhando eu me lembrou o motivo de eu ter comprado o brinco azul. Vê-la encantada com um par de brincos, me fez imaginar como seria sua reação se ela ganhasse um anel de noivado, e um aperto no meu peito machucou ao imaginar alguém fazendo o pedido a Brittany. Ninguém seria bom o suficiente para ela, eu não deixaria uma pessoa qualquer propor a ela, nunca.

_- Você coloca pra mim San?_

_- Claro Britt-Britt! _

Terminei de colocar o brinco em Brittany, e dei um pequeno beijos em seus lábios.

_- Está lindo Britt-Britt, como você! _

_- Obrigada, eu os amei!_

_-Vamos?_

_- Vamos!_

Santana pegou minha mão e caminhamos em direção ao elevador. Mike abriu um sorriso ao nos ver e eu diferente de Santana retribui e o cumprimentei alegremente mostrando meus novos brincos. Eu não entendo porque Santana não e simpática com as pessoas, se ela é tão boa e carinhosa comigo. Quando saímos do Hotel, Joe já nos esperava com a porta da Limusine aberta e um grande sorriso no rosto.

_- Boa Tarde Senhorita Lopes, Senhorita Brittany!_

_- Boa Tarde Joe, eu já falei pra você me chamar de Brittany lembra?_

_- S-sim B..._

_- Joe, você sabe para onde, vamos logo!_

_- S-sim Senhorita Lopes!_

Eu logo cortei a conversa fiada de Brittany e Joe. Eu não entendo como ela consegue ser tão amável com todos, e eu não gosto que outras pessoas se achem íntimos dela, ela afinal de contas e minha. Quer dizer não minha desse jeito, ela e minha ate amanha somente. Joe é uma boa pessoa, mas ele não é o suficiente para ela.

_- Eu acho que você deve ser mais legal com as pessoas ao seu redor San!_

_- Se eu abro exceção para uma pessoa Britt-Britt, então eu terei que abrir pra todos, e eu não terei mais autoridade em nada._

_- Mas você abriu exceção pra mim, você não me trata como trata outras pessoas._

_- Mas você é diferente Britt-Britt, pois eu te a .._

_- Chegamos Senhorita Lopes!_

Um gelo cobriu todo o meu corpo ao perceber antes que Joe me interrompesse pelo viva-voz que eu estava prestes a dizer a Brittany que eu a amava! Eu a amava?

_- O que foi San?_

_- H-humm, n-nada, v-vamos Britt-Britt, estão nos esperando!_

_- Quem está nos esperando? Iremos a uma festa?_

Santana não me respondeu e continuou me guiando ate eu perceber que estávamos no pátio de um aeroporto e caminhávamos em direção a um pequeno avião preto com as letras S.M.L, e um casal de funcionários estavam no pé da escada do avião nos esperando.

_- Boa Tarde Senhorita Lopes, a aeronave já foi abastecida e em pouco tempo as Senhoritas já estarão decolando, espero que tenham um ótimo vôo! _

Acenei para o casal gentilmente enquanto Santana me guiava para dentro do avião. Essa era a minha primeira vez andando de avião, e eu não imaginávamos que eles se parecessem com uma casa por dentro. Tinha cama, geladeira, televisão, radio, sofás giratórios.

_- Uau, da pra morar aqui dentro San!_

_- Eu acho que sim, se ele nunca voasse Britt-Britt! Pois eu acho que eu não me acostumaria!_

_- Se você tem medo de altura, porque viaja de avião?_

_- Por que e o jeito mais rápido!_

Sentei na minha poltrona e peguei meu notebook para verificar meus emails. Brittany ainda estava explorando todos os locais possíveis do meu jatinho particular, e eu sorri com a visão de como ela parecia uma criança às vezes.

_- Senhorita Lopes, quero informar que esta tudo pronto para decolagem, são 18:45 e temos __26º__ sem previsao de chuva. Estaremos na cidade prevista dentro de 55 minutos. Peço por gentileza que coloquem o cinto de segurança e dentro de poucos minutos estaremos inciando nossa decolagem. Tenham um otimo voo!_

_- Quem falou isso San? _

_- Noah, o piloto! Venha cá, sente-se aqui ao meu lado que irei prender seu cinto de segurança!_

_- Posso ficar na janela?_

_- Claro Britt-Britt, claro!_

_- Yehhhh!_

Voar era uma das minhas coisas favoritas agora, depois de Santana, Sexo com Santana, a covinha na bochecha de Santana e Fruit Loops. Ela deu uma gargalhada quando eu falei isso pra ela, e eu fiquei feliz que ela riu, pois ela parecia um pouco nervosa com o vôo. Ela nos serviu uma bebida e alguns snacks, mas falou pra eu não comer muito, pois iríamos jantar mais tarde.

_- Hummel deve estar de brincadeira comigo, não e possível!_

_- O que ele esta jogando San?_

_- N-não Britt-Britt, eu quis dizer que ele esta fazendo de tudo pra me irritar e não me vender suas lojas. _

_- Eu gosto do Senhor Hummel, e eu gosto do Finn também, eles são boas pessoas San!_

_- Finn é um idiota que não sabe o quer da vida e gasta o dinheiro do pai dele, e Burt é mais idiota ainda por deixar,e não ensinar o filho a cuidar dos negócios decentemente, pois a rede de carros dele se bem administrada pode render uma fortuna!_

_- E por que você não os ajuda?_

_- O-o que? Eu? Ajudar?_

_- Sim San, por que você não os ajuda? Eu sou estúpida e não entendo muito de negócios, mas investir em alguma coisa grande pode dar certo não é? Além de você estar fazendo algo bom para ele, pois ele parece gostar muito de suas lojas!_

_- Britt-Britt, você não e estúpida, você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci! Mas eu não posso, eu não moro aqui e pode ser um risco me envolver em algo assim!_

_- Foi um risco me levar pro Hotel com você San, e aqui estamos nós!_

Dei um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Santana e voltei minha atenção para a janela quando Noah comunicou que estávamos prestes a aterrissar.

_- Sim, aqui estamos nós!_

As palavras de Brittany me pegaram de surpresa, mas tentei não demonstrar. Eu não poderia correr o risco de uma grande venda e investir na sua salvação, mesmo que um risco tenha colocado Brittany em minha vida. Segurei sua mão enquanto o avião pousava, o que a fez rir me chamando de medrosa.

_- Uauu, isso é incrível! Você é dona de todos os lugares do mundo? O que é isso? Um teatro?_

Eu estava encantada com o enorme casarão com brilhantes luzes refletidas por toda sua extensão. Santana sorriu e me levou em direção a escadaria onde era mais visível as letras S.M.L indicando de quem era a propriedade. Santana não me respondeu, ela somente sorria e me levava em direção ao hall onde encontrava-se um enorme salão com um palco ao fundo e muitos assentos, onde minhas duvidas sobre aqui ser um teatro foram tiradas.

Me surpreendi quando Santana me levou para uma escadaria privada, onde ao seu final havia poucos assentos almofadados que davam uma vista do alto diretamente ao palco, dando uma visão completa do palco.

- Britt-britt, não se apóia ai, você pode cair!

- San, se você tem medo de altura porque escolheu sentar aqui?

- Os melhores lugares são no alto!

- Sim, você já me disse isso!

Eu estava prestes a lhe perguntar novamente sobre o teatro quando fomos interrompidos por um rapaz animado com o cabelo coberto de gel

_- Senhorita Lopes, quando me falaram que estava vindo não pude deixar de ficar lisonjeado, eu sou muito grato pelo que a senhorita fez por nós artistas, e pelo nosso teatro, e a apresentação de hoje será totalmente especial para mostrar nosso agradecimento. _

_- Vejo que esta cuidando bem disso aqui Blaine, por isso desconsiderei por hoje a hipótese de derrubar este lugar e construir um prédio. _

_- P-pre-d-dio? S-senhorita L-lopes as coisas aqui estão bem, e seria muito triste para os artistas, e agora que eu e-encontrei alguém que também gosta daqui como a vida, as coisas e-estão melhores ainda e..._

_- Uma nova pessoa? Não fui informada sobre novas contratações Blaine!_

_- N-não Senhorita Lopez, Kurt é um voluntario e maravilhoso e..._

_- Basta Blaine! Já ouvi o suficiente!_

Blaine se retirou, e eu sorri confiante. Claro que eu não ia derrubar o prédio, e nem me importava sobre novas contratações, mas a gravata borboleta que ele insiste em usar toda vez que eu venho aqui, me irrita profundamente. Me virei pra Brittany ainda sorrindo, mas ao ver sua carranca eu logo tirei meu sorriso do rosto, pois sabia que o olhar que ela tinha era de algo que ela não tinha gostado.

_- O-o que foi Britt-Britt?_

_- Por que você falou com Blaine daquele jeito San?_

_- Q-que jeito Britt-Britt? Eu falei normal, eu preciso manter a ordem aqui e .._

_- Você vai se desculpar e vai conhecer a pessoa que esta ajudando ele com esse lugar incrível, pois para um voluntario, é um trabalho muito bem feito e ele deve gostar daqui tanto quanto Blaine._

_- E-eu não vou voltar atrás na minha palavra Brittany!_

_- Certo, então não colocarei em pratica o nosso momento carinho que fantasiei dentro do avião quando voltarmos!_

_- V-voce fantasiou momento carinho n-no avião?_

Brittany não me respondeu, me deixando chocada ao se sentar duas cadeira longe de mim, e focar seu olhar diretamente ao palco onde as luzes estavam sendo apagadas, indicando o inicio da peça. Dei um suspiro alto pra ela ouvir que estou irritada, mas ela não pareceu perceber quando a musica começou e os atores entraram no palco, fazendo com que Brittany na hora abandonasse a carranca e seus olhos brilharam, como com tudo que a deixa encantada. No decorrer da peça, a qual eu não prestei nenhuma atenção, pois meu olhar estava vidrado nas reações de Brittany, eu pulei as cadeiras que nos separavam e sentei ao lado dela, fazendo possível pra ficar o méis perto possível de seu corpo, mesmo que ela estivesse brava comigo. Em algum determinado momento quando uma musica triste de fundo era cantada por algum ator de voz feminina, ou em outro quando era algo onde todos riam, eu tive certeza que se eu ainda tinha duvidas sobre a minha paixão por Brittany, eu já não tinha mais, pois vê-la chorar ao se emocionar com a cena no palco, ou rir de algo aleatório, me fez ver a mulher incrível e maravilhosa que eu tenho ao meu lado, e eu teria que fazer algo urgente pra não perde-la. Sim, eu não podia perde-la.

Sai de meus pensamentos quando as luzes se acenderam e aplausos soavam por todo o teatro, e me levantei ao ver Brittany enxugando uma pequena lagrima e apaludindo alegremente.

_- Eu nunca tinha assistido algo tão lindo em toda a minha vida San, obrigada! Mas isso não quer dizer que eu ainda não esteja brava com você!_

Fiquei tão animada com a peca, com o ótimo trabalho que os atores fizeram e Blaine estava realmente incrível como Romeu, e o ator que fez Julio também era incrível, mesmo eu tendo duvidas sobre sua voz feminina, que eu beijei Santana nos lábios esquecendo que eu ainda estava chateada com o fato dela ter sido rude com Blaine.

_- Eu irei falar com Blaine de novo Britt-Britt!_

_- Você vai?_

_- Sim, nos iremos juntas falar com ele!_

_- Você só esta fazendo isso pra ter nosso momento carinho no avião San, isso não e legal!_

_- N-não Britt-Britt, não e por isso, quer dizer, é claro que eu quero nosso momento carinho no avião, mas eu irei me desculpar por você, pois você tem razão, Blaine é uma ótima pessoa, e faz esse lugar ser especial. E coisas especiais me lembram de você Britt-Britt. _

Eu queria falar que a amava, e eu estava apaixonada por ela, mas seus lábios nos meus me impediram de dizer. No caminho de volta ao aeroporto, a carranca de Brittany tinha voltado, depois que a conversa com Blaine não tinha saído como esperado, depois de eu descobrir que o voluntario, ator, e namorado de Blaine era o outro filho de Burt Hummel, qual eu quero comprar a rede de carros. Onde Kurt tinha me informado que estava passando necessidades, porem estava feliz de não ser mais uma despesa para seu pai depois que conheceu Blaine e seu sonho se tornou realidade de se tornar um ator, e morar no teatro, mesmo sem ter nenhum lucro.

_- Hey Britt-Britt, eu não fui rude com eles, eu ate irei pagar um salário a Kurt e investirei mais no Teatro. Por que você esta brava comigo?_

_- E-eu não estou brava com você San, eu so estou triste!_

_- T-triste? Voce esta triste comigo?_

Brittany não me respondeu hoje pela segunda vez. Eu não sabia o que fazer pra não perde-la, mas eu não conseguia descobrir nem o motivo de sua tristeza.

_- Sei que tinha te prometido nosso momento carinho, mas você se importa se eu dormir San? Eu não estou muito bem!_

_- Voce esta se sentindo doente, precisa de remédio? Medico? Qualquer coisa?_

_- N-não, eu so quero dormir um pouco!_

Falei e virei meu olhar pra pequena janela do avião, ouvindo de fundo as palavras de fundo de Noah, sobre o clima e tempo de chegada. Eu não estava doente, mas a sensação era a mesma, pois em breve tudo isso que eu estava vivendo junto com Santana iria acabar. Fechei os olhos e tentei não fazer ruídos enquanto eu chorava silenciosamente.

N/A: Ok, resolvi dividir o ultimo capitulo em 2 partes pra vocês ! Um presente ou não? Kkkk ... Fico feliz que todos gostaram dessa historia, e mesmo que estejam chateados que ta no fim, me da motivos pra escrever mais pra vocês =). Sábado colocarei a parte final aqui pessoal, até la!


	11. 11 - Princesa no cavalo branco - parte 2

11 – Princesa no cavalo branco – parte 2

O clima estava estranho todo o caminho ate chegarmos aqui no Hotel e Brittany entrar no banheiro falando que iria tomar um banho. Mesmo no restaurante ela comeu pouco, alegando estar sem fome, e ao chegarmos aqui ate ofereci chamar o serviço de quarto e pedir Fruit Loops, mas ela negou. Eu estava ficando muito preocupada, pois Brittany não nega Fruit Loops em nenhuma hora do dia, então eu fui ate o banheiro e a vi chorando no chuveiro e sem pensar corri e entrei no Box junto com ela sem nem mesmo me preocupar em tirar a roupa.

- Heyy Britt-Britt, o que foi baby, por que você esta chorando?

- D-des-cul-p-pa, e-eu n-ã-o ...

- Shhhhh .. hey, eu estou aqui, está tudo bem!

- N-ã-o, v-vo-ce n-não ...

- Shhh, venha cá, vamos sair do chuveiro, eu vou te secar, te trocar, e vou pedir um chocolate bem quentinho e iremos deitar, ficar abraçadinhas e eu vou cuidar de você Britt-Britt.

- D-ó-i S-san ..

- Shhh, vai passar baby, vai passar.

- D-ó-i ...

Eu estava tentando dizer a Santana que a minha dor era dela me tratar bem, dela cuidar de mim, dela me chamar de baby, pois isso iria acabar e eu não queria que acabasse, mas eu estava chorando muito e eu não conseguia falar nada que ela fosse entender. Ela enxugou todo meu corpo e colocou uma de suas camisetas em mim e me pediu pra deitar, falando que ia só pegar uma calcinha pra eu colocar. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido parar de chorar e dava longos suspiros, enquanto ela fazia uma pequena força pra deslizar a calcinha sobre minhas pernas. Senti ela deitar e me abraçar forte, e ela estava vestida somente de calcinha e sutiã e meu choro aumentou quando eu a ouvi cantando pra mim, e eu tinha certeza que eu iria morrer se nunca mais eu ouvisse a sua voz incrível, e antes que eu pudesse me lembrar eu tinha sido vencida pelo cansaço de chorar, e dormido em seus braços.

/

_- O que diabos foi aquilo Santana? O que no mundo fez você voltar atrás e mudar o acordo? Você sabe quantos bilhões de dólares iremos perder em custa de você resolver ser sócia de Hummel?_

_- Sebastian, está feito! Agora volte a sua bunda magra la, e leia o novo contrato, fazendo com que tudo seja seguido corretamente. Eu tirarei o resto do dia de folga, então não me incomode!_

_- Aposto que tem haver com a Garota de Programa não é Santana? _

_- Sebastian, não teste a minha paciência! _

Dei um olhar mortal pra Sebastian e sai da S.M.L me sentindo realizada. Joe estava a minha espera com a porta da limusine aberta, mas eu agradeci gentilmente falando que eu iria passar na floricultura antes de irmos, e logo voltava. Ele me olhou chocado, mas logo retribuiu o sorriso, o que me fez ficar feliz. Brittany tem razão quando diz que é bom ser legal com as pessoas.

Comprei um buque de rosas vermelhas, pois a senhora da floricultura disse que elas eram sinônimo de amor. Se eu desse rosas vermelhas pra alguém, eu estava dizendo sem palavras que eu amava a pessoa. E era isso, eu amava Brittany, eu a amava, e eu queria ficar com ela, e eu ia dizer isso a ela agora, e eu ia pedira ela pra ser minha namorada, minha noiva, minha esposa. Ia pedir pra ela ir embora comigo, e nos seriamos felizes juntas, pois eu so seria feliz com ela ao meu lado. Eu voltei para a limusine e pedi pra Joe me levar o mais rápido para o Hotel, pois eu queria surpreender Brittany antes dela acordar. O sorriso voltou ao meu rosto ao lembrar dela resmungando de manha algo sobre princesas e cavalos brancos quando me separei de seu corpo, para que pudesse vir a esta reunião. Mas não acho que ela tenha me escutado quando disse que logo eu estaria de volta, pois logo ela substituiu o abraço do meu corpo pelo travesseiro.

Entrei praticamente correndo pelo Hall do Hotel, e estranhei o olhar que o gerente indiano me deu quando passei por ele, mas eu não tinha tempo pra isso, eu precisava falar com Brittany. A porta do elevador se abriu revelando o asiático sorridente, mas o mesmo mudou sua feição ao me ver com as flores na mão. O asiático ainda me olhava de forma estranha, como se quisesse falar algo ou não estivesse entendendo algo. Sai do elevador sem agradecer e sorri ao abrir a porta e imaginar Brittany sentada na varanda de calcinha comendo Fruitt Loops.

- Heyy Britt-Britt? Cheguei Baby!

Andei o apartamento a sua procura mas não havia nenhuma resposta nem sinal dela em algum lugar. Talvez ela ainda estivesse dormindo então corri para o quarto para acordá-la com beijos, porem ela também não estava la, e meu coração começou a doer ao imaginar que Brittany, talvez tivesse passado mal de novo e ido ao hospital, ou tivesse ido embora sem se me comunicar, sem se despedir. Entrei em pânico e liguei na recepção do Hotel desesperada pra saber se alguém tinha visto ela sair.

_- Recepção Bom Dia! Em que posso ser útil Senhorita Lopez?_

_- Brittany? Alguém sabe de Brittany? Alguém a viu sair?_

_- Oh, um momento Senhorita Lopez, irei passar a ligação para o Gerente Figgins!_

Mas que Diabos? Eu só quero saber se alguém a viu, ela não poderia me responder? Comecei andar pelo quarto a procura de algum bilhete ou outra coisa que pudesse me dizer onde Brittany estava enquanto esperava.

_- Bom Dia Senhorita Lopes, aqui é o gerente Figgins falando ..._

_- Onde esta Brittany?_

_- A Senhorita Brittany se despediu de nós esta manha Senhorita Lopes, ela chorou muito e disse que passou os melhores momentos de sua vida nesse período que ela esteve com a Senhorita hospedada em nosso Hotel e ..._

Eu parei de ouvir quando a palavra "despediu" me fez perder a força das pernas, e eu sentei sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

_- Senhorita Lopes? Senhorita Lopes? A senhorita esta me ouvindo? Nós oferecemos um de nossos motoristas para levá-la onde desejasse, mas o Senhor Smythe com toda a sua educação chegou a sua procura e a encontrou na recepção e se ofereceu levá-la para casa._

_- O- o que? Q-quem?_

Demorei alguns segundos para absorver as palavras de sotaque engraçado do gerente indiano, e um medo percorreu todo meu corpo ao ver que Sebastian estava com a minha Brittany, ele veio aqui e tinha saído com ela só Deus sabe pra onde. Uma mistura de raiva, pânico, preocupação começou a tomar conta de mim e eu joguei o telefone longe e sai em direção ao elevador. Eu precisava encontrar Brittany o mais rápido possível. Mas eu não sabia onde ela morava, e nem tinha idéia de onde começar a procurar. Entrei no elevador sem notar que o rapaz japonês segurava um pedaço de papel pra mim.

_- E-ela me deu isso, n-na verdade ela entregou a todos pra ninguém p-perder o contato S-senhorita Lopes!_

Eu peguei o papel da mão dele sem falar nada, e ao ler uma mistura de esperança e tristeza caíram sobre mim ao ler o endereço na pequena nota. Por que ela teria contato com todos aqui menos comigo? Sai do elevador ainda sem falar uma palavra, mas agradeci com meu olhar, e pelo sorriso no olhar do rapaz coreano ele entendeu. Joe já estava me esperando com um sorriso quando sai, e quando lhe entreguei o endereço ele sorriu mais amplamente e disse que em 30 minutos estaríamos lá.

_- Joe?_

_- Sim Senhorita Lopes!_

_- V-voce também recebeu uma nota de Brittany pra não perderem contato?_

_- Sim Senhorita Lopes, mas ela não me entregou pessoalmente, pois eu estava com a senhorita na S.M.L de manha!_

Fiquei em silencio com a resposta de Joe. Talvez Brittany não quisesse estar em contato comigo, talvez ela estava farta de mim e queria logo que a semana acabasse pra ela ir embora. Talvez ela não gostasse de mim da mesma forma, talvez ela estivesse mentindo quando disse que me amava.

_- Senhorita Lopes? Ela te ama muito!_

_- O- o oque?_

_- Brittany! Ela ama muito a senhorita! _

Dei um pequeno aceno para Joe pelo retrovisor e voltei meu olhar para a janela vendo que passávamos agora pelo local que eu a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Ela me amava, mas eu não entendia o porquê ela foi embora sem me dizer. Surpreendi-me ao enxugar uma pequena lagrima que caia pelo meu rosto, mas antes que eu pudesse processar a vontade de chorar, Joe me informou que estávamos na rua de Brittany e logo a minha tristeza foi substituída pela raiva ao ver o Camaro de Sebastian parado em frente a um pequeno prédio velho de 3 andares. Não esperei Joe estacionar e pulei da Limusine em direção ao prédio, levantando olhares e comentários de vários homens que estavam espalhados pelos corredores.

_(Heyyy, tem boneca nova no pedaço!)_

_(Ta com pressa? Vem aqui que eu te acalmo morena?)_

Quem no mundo flerta com outra pessoa a chamando de boneca? Ignorei e revirei os olhos e corri em direção ao apartamento de numero 33 que era o de Brittany. Como pode alguém tão pura e brilhante como Brittany ter vindo parar num lugar como esse? Eu me fazia varias perguntas ate ouvir alguns gritos vindo da porta 33, e meus olhos se arregalaram e eu corri ao perceber que eram gritos de Brittany.

_- NÃOO .. ME LARGA, EU NÃO QUERO!_

_- Claro que você quer, pois você não em escolha lindinha, você vive disso não é?_

_- PARA! EU NÃO VIVO MAIS DISSO!_

_- Oh é claro, depois de uma semana com Santana e ter pego uma boa grana você acha que é algum tipo de princesa não e? Pois ouça bem, você não e nada, você não é ninguém, você é apenas uma garota de programa que teve a sorte de encontrar uma idiota rica pra te pagar por um pouco de prazer e ..._

Eu não sei de onde veio a minha força, mas a próxima coisa que eu sabia, era que eu tinha arrebentado a porta e eu estava em cima de Sebastian no chão dando socos na cara dele, e de fundo eu podia ouvir os gritos desesperados de Brittany.

_- VO-CE NUN-CA MAIS SE A-TREVA A EM-COS-TAR UM DE-DO NE-LA ..._

_- VO-CE NUN-CA MAIS SE A-TREVA A O-LHAR PRA E-LA ... _

_- VOCE NUN-CA MAIS SE ATRE-VA A ES-TAR NA MES-MA CI-DA-DE QUE ELA ... _

A outra coisa que eu sabia é que eu estava sendo carregada do colo de Sebastian por fortes braços e minha mão tinha sangue do que eu tinha certeza que não era meu. Fui trazida de volta a realidade ao ver Brittany se ajoelhar chorando em minhas pernas e eu automaticamente cai de joelhos e a abracei forte tentando mostrar que eu não queria que ela saísse de perto de mim.

_- S-san eu não que-ria e-ele e ele s-subiu .._

_- E-eu estou aqui B-Brit-B-britt ..._

_- D-desculpa ter ido embora sem me despedir ..._

Senti Santana me apertar e chorar depois de pedir desculpas, ela não falou nada, mas eu sabia que ela estava chateada. Depois que ela levantou pra reunião esta manha eu chorei muito e rapidamente resolvi arrumar minhas coisas e ir embora, pois eu achei que seria mais fácil ir sem olhar nos olhos dela e a beijar, e dizer que a amava e que ia me matar ir embora e não vê-la nunca mais. Ficamos um tempo nessa posição, ambas indefesas, mas ao mesmo tempo uma protegendo a outra.

_- Senhorita Lopes? Brittany? Eu já coloquei o Sr. Smyrthe na rua e acredito que ele não voltara mais. Agora eu irei esperá-las no carro!_

Senti Brittany acenar para Joe, e descobri então que os braços que tinham me tirado de cima de Sebastian eram dele , e agradeci mentalmente, pois eu teria matado aquele idiota por se meter com a minha mulher. Pensar sobre Brittany ser minha mulher me fez sentir novamente o aperto no peito. Nós precisávamos conversar e aproveitando o momento que ela selou nossos lábios eu me afastei, vendo em sua feição que ela se magoou quando eu não a beijei de volta.

_- Precisamos conversar ..._

_- S-sim, eu sei S-san ..._

Eu me levantei e ofereci minha mão pra Santana se levantar também, e me senti melhor quando ela aceitou e me acompanhou ate meu quarto.

_- Acho que Sugar deve ter trazido alguém aqui na minha ausência, eu juro que não é tão bagunçado! _

Eu falei quando notei Santana olhando a bagunça que estava em meu quarto e arregalando os olhos ao ver uma caixa de pizza de dias em cima da cama. Eu tirei de la e arranquei os lençol, o jogando num canto, me sentando na seqüência e chamando Santana pra sentar comigo.

- E-eu estou bem aqui, obrigada.

- S-san eu queria .. e-eu queria d-dizer que eu n-não quis ir ..

- Mas você foi Brittany, você foi embora e o pior de tudo é que você deixou seu contato para todos, para todos Brittany, menos pra mim!

- E-eu n-não deixei p-porq

- E-eu sei por que você não deixou, pois tudo isso aqui pra você é um trabalho, é tudo um jogo, ou um p-passatempo, e a única coisa que i-interessa é o d-dinheiro não é?

Eu falei entre lagrimas e me perguntando da onde tirei essas palavras. Sim, eu estou brava, estou chateada que Brittany te deixou sem palavras, mas você sabe que você a feriu com suas palavras, e a quebrou de uma forma diferente do que ela fez com você ao ter saído sem avisar.

_- B-britt, me d-desculpa, e-eu n-nã_

_- N-NÃO... EU VOU FALAR SANTANA ... Q-quando eu era pequena sempre ficava de castigo no quarto, sem comida, sem amigos, e eu sempre brincava que um dia um lindo príncipe encantado em cima de um cavalo branco viria me tirar do castigo, e eu me apaixonaria por ele, e nos viveríamos felizes juntos, e nunca mais eu passaria fome, ou viveria sozinha. Mas eu descobri mais tarde que a vida não era bem assim. E eu acabei aqui nesta cidade, e com esse trabalho. Isso pode sim ter sido por dinheiro, mas você sabe o que é melhor disso tudo? Isso só era por dinheiro somente nos primeiros minutos que estivemos juntas, e você sabe por quê? Por que eu me apaixonei por você no momento em que você tentava trocar todas as marchas erradas daquele maldito carro, eu me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso quando você falou meu nome pela primeira vez, e também me apaixonei toda vez que você começava a gaguejar sobre algo que te deixava nervosa, eu me apaixonei pelo seu medo bobo de altura, e me apaixonei por você sempre pedir meu cereal favorito em todas as refeições, eu me apaixonei quando você não quis fazer amor comigo de primeira, e me apaixonei quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, e eu me apaixonei por você pelo seu jeito de sempre querer dormir agarradinha comigo e ... e ...quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, foi o dia que eu tive certeza que e-eu t-te a-amei, eu te amei, e eu te amo. Eu fui embora por que eu te amo, eu não queria me despedir de você porque eu te amo e eu não podia mais continuar com isso porque eu te amo, e você vai embora hoje e eu não posso suportar te ver indo porque eu estou completamente caindo de amor por você Santana ... voce é a minha princesa no cavalo branco e ..._

Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas eu só sabia que eu estava deitada de costas na cama e Santana me beijava furiosamente.

/

N/A: Ok, quem pediu ganhou mais um capitulo extra kkkk ... será tipo um epilogo, pois esse era mais ou menos o meu final .. porem vou escrever mais um =D ...

Queria pedir desculpas pro ter prometido postar ele sábado passado, mas eu cheguei tarde em casa e ver fotos e videos da Naya repetidamente na posse do Presidente americano, me consumiu a vida kkkkkkk .. Como pode uma pessoa tão linda, perfeita, maravilhosa hein? *.*

Enfimm ... como sempre agradeço a todos que deixam reviews aqui no Nyah, e pra quem fala comigo sobre a Fic no TUMBLR ... So fico triste que ng deixa nenhuma reviews no =( ... porem eu sei que tenho seguidores la, mas não sei se gostam ou não, por isso quero ver alguns comentários antes de eu postar o capitulo final, que já esta prontinho kkkkk ...

Ate o próximo pessoal, e estou ansiosa pra dividir com vcs minhas novas historias ... só não achei um nome pra uma delas ainda ...

Beijos


	12. 12 - Eu tambem te amo

12 – Eu também te amo

Uma enorme adrenalina correu por meu corpo ao ouvir Brittany falar que era apaixonada por mim e que ela me amava. Eu não sabia o que o sentimento de alegria, de felicidade, de realização significava ate ouvir da boca dela a frase Eu Te Amo, e eu só sentia que estava prestes a explodir de emoção quando eu corri em sua direção e a beijei com todo o amor que eu podia demonstrar. Sim eu a amava, eu também a amava e eu precisava dizer isso a ela, mas ela me segurava com tanta força para nossos corpos não se separar que eu não tive outra escolha a não ser falar em seus lábios.

_- E-u-t-a-b-m-t-am-o_

_- Humm me-be-ija ..._

_- B-ri-eu-tam-mo!_

_- Humm _

Eu gemia tanto e Santana parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa entre nossos beijos. Eu sei que não tínhamos terminado de conversar ainda, isso é, somente eu tinha falado, e o fato de Santana estar deixando minha língua dentro da dela nesse momento é sinal que ela não esta mais chateada comigo. Eu virei meu corpo de forma que ela estava por baixo agora e eu estava prestes a colar nossos lábios novamente quando ela segurou minha cabeça enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

_- Eu também te amo Britt-Britt ... eu te amo .. eu te amo muito, e eu acho que eu te amei no momento que eu vi que a sua bota estava presa num alfinete na meia!_

Eu e Brittany rimos do meu comentário besta e ela me beijou novamente. Eram apenas beijos, nós só precisávamos beijar e sentir uma perto da outra. Entre alguns beijos e outros, falávamos Eu te Amo uma para a outra e as vezes simplesmente ficávamos sorrindo e nos fazendo carinho.

_- San? (Kiss) Você (kiss) quer (Kiss) namorar (Kiss) comigo?_

_- Humm (Kiss) eu (Kiss) achei (Kiss) que (Kiss) já (Kiss) estávamos (Kiss)!_

_- Você (Kiss) não (Kiss) fez (Kiss) o (Kiss)pedido (Kiss)!_

Depois que dei um ultimo selinho em Santana, ela segurou meu rosto carinhosamente e me olhou com o olhar mais apaixonado do mundo. Ela me olhava como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa da vida dela e eu tenho certeza que eu estava corada e minha pele estava em chamas sobre seu olhar.

_- Brittany Susan Pierce! Eu quero que você seja minha namorada, eu quero que você seja minha noiva, eu quero que você seja a minha esposa, e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, porque eu te amo e a minha vida depende de você pra ser completa!_

Eu falei e meus olhos encheram de lagrimas de emoção. Eu agora tinha oficialmente a namorada mais linda do mundo e que estava cobrindo meu rosto inteiro de beijos.

_- Sim, sim, sim, sim e sim .. eu vou ser a sua namorada, noiva, esposa, e eu quero passar toda a minha vida com você e o nosso gato San!_

_- O-o q-que? G-gato? Que gato? Nós não temos um gato Britt-Britt! _

_- Sim, mas iremos ter um assim que sairmos daqui, você não quer ter uma gato comigo San?_

_- C-claro, q-quero, t-teremos um gato Britt-Britt, mas antes podemos continuar nosso momento carinho?_

Você esta tão apaixonada Santana que você acabou de concordar em ter um maldito gato? Bom, não pode ser tão ruim, e você sabe que nunca ira negar nada a Brittany, pois você a ama mais que tudo nesse maldito mundo. E o melhor de tudo? Ela te ama de volta.

FIM.

/

Acabouuu \o/ ! Sei que foi curto, mas não esqueçam que eu o dividi em 3 partes kkkk ...

Obrigada pessoal, vocês são o motivo pra eu querer escrever sempre mais e mais ! E por isso aviso aqui que a continuacao de The Blue Lagoon esta online para leitura .. espero que gostem =) ... E caso interessem tb, estou escrevendo minha versão Em português da Fic Coffee Breaks com autorização da autora =D.. estou terminando o primeiro capitulo e irei postar, pois eu amei ler a versao em inglês kkk

Qualquer duvida que tiveram sobre as historia, ou qualquer outra coisa, falem aqui, ou no meu TUMBLR que eu irei responder tudo =)

Um grande beijo a todos!


End file.
